Sugoroku
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Ini hanya permainan ular tangga; terjatuh atau dijatuhkan. Slight shounen-ai. /MajisukaGakuen!AU
1. Chapter 1

Well malah nambah bahan utang. Tolong /m/ tapi bener saya g bisa memendam hasrat ini (?) Udah lama bersarang di memopad, tapi baru sempet dipublish. Udah jadi berchapter2 terus mau saya delete kan sayang /m #alasan

.

 _During the time I have left to live where can I find my dreams?_ ― ** _Alchemy_**

 ** _._**

 **#0,1 - hilang**

.

.

.

Sebuah aliran air memisahkan mereka. Saling menatap penuh kagum walau bertentangan. Terefleksi sempurna dalam likuid berkesan romansa.

Perantara berupa perahu kertas menyampaikan isi hati, tersenyum tulus dari nurani.

Mereka tidak bertemu setiap waktu, namun kala bertemu rindu itu membuncah, membuat mereka lupa waktu.

1227.

Lalu salah seorang di antara mereka menghilang. Tidak ada dimanapun meski dicari. Dan sisi seberang memandanginya penuh sesal. Selalu kembali kesana ketika tengah gundah.

Mengapa takdir, tak pernah adil walau sekali.

* * *

 **#0,2 : pecundang**

Dibenci memang sakit. Ia mengalaminya bertahun lamanya. Dipandang sebelah mata oleh entitas munafik dibalik pamornya. Ia, bukan pecundang, dan akan membuktikannya.

* * *

 **#0,3 : pudar**

Hari itu _koshien_ terbentang luas dalam fantasi, juga realita. Ia yang selama ini bersembunyi dalam tepukan riuh akhirnya dapat menginjakkan kakinya disini.

Tapi selang beberapa waktu, harapannya pupus tatkala Tuhan mengujinya.

* * *

 **#0,4 : hujan**

Senja merayap gulita. Hari itu hujan. Ia terbuang dan diabaikan. Namun saat itu sebuah payung melindunginya dari rasa kesakitan.

* * *

 **#0,5 : mati**

Menatap tak percaya pada kenyataan tepat di depan netranya. Menangkap garis imajiner hijau dalam penglihatannya. Dalam hati, ia merutuk Tuhan dan bersumpah takkan mempercayai Tuhan lagi.

* * *

 **#0,6 : kata**

Hanya segelintir kata yang mampu membuatnya berdiri membela. Menentang ideologi berputar dalam dunia. Karena ia yakin, penyelamat adalah segalanya.

* * *

 **#0,7 : asing**

Ia lelah menghadapi rasa sakit yang terus menghantamnya. Sensasi asing terus menghantuinya, membuatnya berkubang dalam dosa yang sama. Ia harus melindungi apa yang berharga.

* * *

 **#0,8 : terputus**

Ketika seutas tali diputus paksa, tak ada lagi uluran kasih. Bertumpu harapan yang tak mungkin terealisasi, disaat angan terkikis ego.

* * *

.

.

TBC

.

 **Too Long Author's note**

.

Gajelas? Ya itu masalah nanti. Di atas adalah _flashback_ dari beberapa tokoh disini. Sengaja ga dikasih nama ―ada yang mau nebak?

Sebagai prolog mungkin mau ngenalin karakter2 penting di cerita ini. Untuk karakter tambahan, akan dijelaskan seiring jalan cerita.

.

.

Cerita ini berfokus pada Sugoroku, sebuah sekolah Yankee. Sama seperti di Majijo atau Beelzebub (kalau sempet liat) , dan rules pun mirip. Intinya, siapa yang bisa bertahan hingga akhir, dialah pemenang sesungguhnya.

Di Sugoroku sendiri terbagi atas banyak geng kecil. Sama seperti kelompok tugas atau apa. Untuk menjadi yang teratas mereka harus mengalahkan geng terhebat di Sugoroku. Saat ini geng terhebat di Sugoroku adalah peony; yang diketuai oleh Kagamine Len, dengan anggotanya yang disebut parade; Gakupo Kamui, Shion Kaito, Suzune Ring, dan Hibiki Lui. Agar menjadi yang berada di puncak, harus mengalahkan parade terlebih dahulu untuk bisa mengalahkan ketua geng terkuat ybs; barulah saat itu kau akan disebut sebagai pemenang sejati dan dapat mengambil alih kekuasaan di Sugoroku.

.

.

Pengenalan Tokoh :

 **1\. Kagamine Len,** 17 tahun, laki-laki, _crossdresser_ , _outfit_ sama seperti di lagu imitation black (biar g bingung soalnya saya payah kalo deskripsi pakaian). Dia adalah pemimpin dari geng teratas di Sugoroku saat ini; Peony. Namun selama menjabat sebagai pemimpin Sugoroku, dia belum pernah turun tangan, dan tidak mau bertarung meski posisinya urgen. Hobinya bermain kendama.

 **2\. Gakupo Kamui,** 17 tahun, laki-laki. Keturunan salah satu keluarga samurai. _Outfit_ sama seperti di Imitation Black. Anggota parade yang diketuai Len. Membawa katana kemana-mana. Merasa berhutang budi pada Len karena suatu kejadian.

 **3\. Shion Kaito,** 17 tahun, laki-laki. _Outfit_ sama seperti di Imitation Black. Anggota parade yang diketuai Len. Berasal dari keluarga kaya. Sifat dimiripkan Gekikara di Majijo 1. Sering bermain kartu dengan Ring.

 **4\. Suzune Ring,** 16 tahun, satu-satunya anggota perempuan di parade. _Outfit_ sama seperti Miyawaki Sakura dalam MV Halloween Night _minus_ topi. Mempercayai ramalan. Barang yang selalu ia bawa adalah kartu tarrot dan jam bandul keemasan.

 **5\. Hibiki Lui** , 16 tahun, laki-laki. _Outfit gakuran_ dengan ban merah bertuliskan kanji _Suzaku_ di lengan kiri. Sebenarnya dia berasal dari keluarga polisi. Anggota parade yang suka makan tapi tak kunjung gemuk. Ahli bela diri _Bajiquan_.

And...inilah pemeran utama kita!

Setelah saya pikir-pikir, sebaiknya siapa yang mengisi peran utama, akhirnya melalui berbagai pertimbangan, saya memilih dua pemeran utama sekaligus yaitu Megurine Luki dan Fukase (vocaloid yang baru itu). Mungkin ada yang belum familiar sama mereka, ya?

Alasannya...yakin mau tahu? Saya gak mau pake chara pasaran lol. Ingin mempromosikan yang jarang atau bahkan gak dilirik. Mau mendua sekalian, eh #ditimpuk bakiak ama kashi# ehem, biar ada yang notis Luki ama Fukase sih heuheuheu ;w; selama ini saya jarang nemu fik ada mas Luki :" kalau gak bikin gerakan sendiri cuma mupeng doang gak berfaedah, lol. Ntar ngeces hayati lelah bang /m

 ***Megurine Luki**

16 tahun, laki-laki. _Outfit_ kemeja putih dengan jaket merah dan celana hitam. Sangat suka _baseball_ tapi sesuatu membuatnya berhenti. Sisanya dijelaskan dalam cerita.

 ***(Haneda) Fukase**

16 tahun, laki-laki. _Outfit_ sama seperti _design_ asli. Sisanya akan dijelaskan di cerita biar penasaran/heh/. Nama marga imbuhan author sendiri.

Sebagai antagonis saya tambah Kasane bersaudara.(Tau, kan?)

Hm..selamat membayangkan dulu deh rupa mereka mengenakan outfit2 itu :D googling aja ya untuk semua outfit-nya/disepak /


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki menggema di koridor. Murid-murid yang berdiam disana segera menyingkir untuk memberi jalan.

Semuanya beraksen pekat. Gaun hitam dengan renda-nya sesekali terkena angin akibat langkahnya, pita di kepala serta dadanya nya pun terhenyak naik turun. _Stocking_ yang dikaitkan pada _G-string_ dan juga sepatu hak tingginya menambah kesan misterius sekaligus anggun pada sosok itu.

Kagamine Len, 17 tahun. Pemimpin Sugoroku.

.

 **Vocaloid milik Yamaha, Crypton, etc. (Kebanyakan kalo disebut)**

 **Majisuka Gakuen! AU! Credit to Akimoto Yasushi :))**

 **YankeeSchool!AU**

 **Friendship/Drama**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Takkan lengkap permainan ular tangga tanpa dadu, bukan?_

.

.

 **#1 : pagi**

.

.

.

Dinding penuh grafiti, dengan bangku tunggal memanjang serta satu kursi berputar di balik meja. Pagi itu mendung menyelimuti. Jam terketuk berkali-kali. Memutar kursi, menyilangkan kaki, menatap penuh misteri pada seseorang di hadapannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Gakupo? Kaito."

Penekanan.

"Semua baik-baik saja. Di Timur tidak ada gangguan." Sahut yang berambut ungu, Gakupo.

"Begitu pula di barat." Si rambut biru, Kaito menjawab.

"Dimana Suzune dan Hibiki? Kenapa mereka belum kembali?"

Hening.

"Yare-yaree~maaf kami terlambat..kaichou.." Dua orang tambahan ikut memenuhi ruangan yang tak terlalu besar itu.

Len memainkan kendamanya, bosan.

"Kalian selalu saja terlambat. Tapi, biarlah..." Len menopang dagu dan meletakkan kendama-nya di atas meja. Ia merasa bosan, sangat bosan.

"Tidak ada yang menarik. Aku serahkan semuanya pada kalian."

"Ha'i..kaichou!"

.

.

.

.

Sugoroku. Sebuah sekolah berandal di pinggir kota. Tempat bertemunya para pencari kebebasan remaja.

Di pinggir kota, ada beberapa sekolah berandal. Tapi yang paling mencolok serta masih bertahan di peringkat pertama adalah Sugoroku. Jangan tanya kenapa, tentu karena kemampuan siswa mereka bukan isapan jempol belaka. Terutama Peony yang tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Ditemani Kaito dan Gakupo, Len sedang memandang dari atap meski terhalang kawat besi sebagai pembatas. Len memainkan kendamanya bosan sambil duduk di pangkuan Kaito.

"Len, sampai berapa lama?"

Pita di rambut Len dimainkan oleh seorang lagi. Suara berat itu membuat Len sedikit melirik ke arah Gakupo sebagai pihak penanya. Bola kendama tepat sasaran.

"Sampai ada yang mengalahkan kita. Satu lagi, panggil aku Rin."

.

.

Kelas 1-D masih tampak riuh. Bukan ramai berdiskusi pelajaran, ―karena nyatanya toh tak ada pelajaran. Tempo hari wali kelas mereka, Kiyoteru-sensei habis mengalami kecelakaan sehingga kini jam pelajaran kosong total. Persetan dengan pelajaran, toh tidak begitu mereka perhatikan.

Luki masih sibuk membaca novel di bangkunya. Mengabaikan suara kesakitan yang juga ada di ruang kelasnya.

"Siapa berikutnya?"

Luki ingin beranjak, tapi ia malas. Maka diteruskan acara membacanya. Tanggung, sudah sampai pertengahan cerita dimana alur semakin menarik.

Masih, lagi-lagi suara serupa. Seseorang terhempas ke arah tembok. Ikut menjadi korban keganasan salah satu peony.

"Sial kau, Hibiki Lui!"

Lui terkekeh. Ia hanya tidak ada kegiatan dan mampir ke kelas satu untuk melihat-lihat _kouhai_. Tapi kedatangannya disambut tantangan yang tak pernah bisa Lui tolak. Ia sangat suka tantangan.

"Hei, kalian dulu yang menantangku!" Belanya. Dengan senyumnya, ia berlalu keluar dari sana.

"Ukh..Hibiki sangat kuat.." Satu persatu dari korban tonjokan Lui ,berdiri. Kekuatan Hibiki Lui memang jauh di atas mereka yang hanya geng biasa-biasa saja. Apalagi mereka masih kelas satu yang mau naik ke kelas dua. Pengalaman tidaklah cukup karena kemampuan memang di atas segalanya.

"Huh, seusai upacara kelulusan..kita harus masuk peony!"

Luki memutar mata. Buat apa masuk dalam strata palsu di sekolah ini? Tidak ada gunanya.

Karena sekolah ini memang seperti itu. Ramai-ramai, berkumpul, tawuran..yang lebih kuat dengan sendirinya akan mengubah peta kekuatan. Luki tidak butuh hal merepotkan begitu.

Lalu, kenapa dulu dia bersekolah disini? Oh, Luki ingat. Dia salah menulis nama SMA saat tes online. Harusnya Sakuragaoka menjadi Sugoroku. Apa saat itu ia tidak melihat dengan benar, ya? Padahal ia yakin tidak punya riwayat cacat mata.

Ya, tapi semua terlanjur. Mau bagaimana lagi. Konyol mengingat bagaimana dirinya masuk kemari.

"Kau selalu diam, eh? Tidak berminat mengambil 'kursi' ?"

Luki menurunkan buku sebatas garis imajiner lurus ujung hidung. Seorang di bangku depannya menatapnya dengan cengiran nistanya.

"Aku tidak tertarik, Gumiya."

"Coba kau lawan aku. Atau kelompok Bara yang tergeletak itu."

"Aku menolak penuh."

Gumiya sangat ingin meruntuhkan iman Luki. Dilihat-lihat sih, Luki nampaknya memiliki kemampuan berkelahi yang lumayan. Gumiya ingin menjajalnya, tapi bukan dengan dirinya. Ia ingin melihat Luki melawan orang lain.

"Kalau kau masuk peony, kau akan terkenal, lho!" Rayu Gumiya. Luki tidak goyah, memilih melanjutkan bacaannya.

'PRANG!'

Luki terkena serpihan kaca, sementara Gumiya sudah berlindung di bawah meja.

"Katakan dimana Kagamine Len!" Seorang berseragam gakuran muncul. Ia membawa sebuah senapan angin ―tunggu, itu senapan asli, kah?

"Waow waow.." Gumiya berdiri setelah memastikan tak ada serangan serpihan kaca _season_ dua.

"Che. Katakan!" Tuntutnya.

Sunyi.

Kelompok Bara yang tadi usai dihajar Lui tersulut emosi, "Langkahi kami dulu, babi busuk!"

"Kalian hanya teri! Minggirlah! Aku ada perlu dengan pemimpin kalian!"

Kelompok Bara memasang pose kemenangan. Sok sekali, tapi biarkan mereka sejenak narsis. Itu kan hak asasi.

Mereka bersemangat menghajar pengganggu di Sugoroku.

"Hyaaaahh!"

Luki berdiri, lalu berjalan keluar melalui pintu. Saat hendak melewati pintu, seseorang berlawanan arah ―masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Oh. Itu Hibiki Lui lagi.

"Jangan pecahkan kaca sekolahku, sialan! Ketua tidak suka itu!"

Luki memilih pergi. Ia pergi ke halaman belakang yang terbilang cukup luas untuk dirinya seorang diri. Di halaman belakang, geng Yakiniku asyik membakar daging. Oh, rupanya ia terlambat datang kemari.

"Oh, Megurine? Tumben ke belakang.." Celetuk Wakana, salah satu anggota Yakiniku.

"Iya, tumben sekali." Seorang lelaki terkekeh, kalau Luki tidak salah ingat ,namanya Piko.

"Mungkin dia lapar. Karena lapar mengubah orang." Sahut seorang yang mengenakan rompi abu-abunya, Wil.

"Yosh~sini anak manis~" tersenyum menawarkan ;memang memikat Luki ―awalnya. Tapi belajar dari pengalaman, ia tahu orang itu sedikit menyeramkan.

"A-ah, terimakasih...tapi aku tidak lapar.."

Hibiki Lui bertepuk tangan melihat aksi Gumiya menghajar 'penyerang' Sugoroku habis-habisan. Ia suka gaya pertarungan Gumiya. Tanpa perlu turun tangan, Gumiya membuat segalanya jadi lebih mudah.

"Wah, hebat sekali..mungkin kau bisa masuk peony tahun depan. Aku akan mengusulkanmu.."

Gumiya membetulkan letak google merahnya di atas kepala. Ia tersenyum miring.

"Aku hanya bekerja untuk Megurine Luki."

Kalau Luki tahu pemfitnahan kampret ini, mungkin nyawa Gumiya akan cabut sekarang juga. Tapi..sepertinya melibatkan temannya itu dalam hal ini cukup menarik.

"Oh..Megurine Luki? Hmm...aku belum pernah bertarung dengannya. Aku harus mencobanya."

 **Ting!**

Gumiya menyeringai,

"Tentu saja. Besok di gedung olahraga. Semua akan kuatur."

Lui menatapnya aneh, "Ho? Secepat itu?"

Gumiya harus siap mati tersedak kodok esok hari.

.

.

.

.

Ber-sam-bung.

* * *

special thanks buat Vanilla Latte Avocado yang sering mampir ke cerita saya/apa  
Fukase-nya ditunggu aja ya munculnya~~~/heh/

semoga sesuai harapan

Panda Dayo, de wa


	3. Chapter 3

_I became afraid of something ― **Blue Rose**_

 **#2 : warna**

.

.

"I-ITTAI!"

"Tuh liat akibatnya kalau kau pergi bermodal nekat ke Sugoroku."

Yang dinasihati hanya melenguh pelan merasakan alkohol mengenai lukanya.

"Sakit, Teto!"

"Diam! Ini juga sudah pelan-pelan, Fukase!"

Lalu hening setelah itu.

Haneda Fukase hanya diam seusai mendengar pernyataan Teto, salah satu rekannya. Ia tahu, dirinya cukup gegabah karena menyerang Sugoroku sendirian.

"Kau harusnya tahu, Kagamine masih hidup. Sialan, kenapa dia masih hidup setelah peristiwa itu?" Seorang heterokrom dengan highlight biru-nya memandang kesal entah pada siapa.

"Ya, Rook-san. Dia berhasil merekrut keturunan samurai dan yakuza. Tentu mereka berdua melindunginya, bukan?" Teto menjawab sendiri.

"Kita harus menyerang disaat Sugoroku lemah.." Suara pelan dari sudut ruangan mengikuti topik pembicaraan.

"Apa idemu, Tachibana?"

"Salah seorang...harus menyusup kesana...dengan begitu.." Jari-jarinya masih dimainkan "..kita akan tahu kelemahan mereka.."

Rook menatap sebentar ke arah Fukase. Yang dilihat hanya bergidik ngeri.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Ini salahmu, jadi kau yang menyusup kesana. Ide Tachibana boleh juga."

Fukase tampak gugup. Menyusup? Yang benar saja. Wajahnya kan sudah diketahui oleh salah satu parade, sama saja cari mati jika ia kesana sendiri.

"T-tapi.. disana ada Hibiki yang sempat melihatku―" jeda sembari meneguk ludah "―la-lagipula kita tak memiliki seragam siswa Sugoroku."

Teto memutar mata.

"Ted-nii akan membantu kita. Hm, baiklah. Sendirian memang beresiko. Tachibana, kau harus ikut kesana."

"A-apa..t-tidak..ma-mas-masa-lah?" Yang disebut namanya masih menyembunyikan pandangannya di balik kacamata minusnya.

"Tachibana Rion. Ini perintah. Lagipula kau akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku."

"B-baik!"

Setidaknya, Fukase bisa bernafas lega. Memang, untuk menjatuhkan Sugoroku susah. Jika cara biasa tak berhasil, jalur tikus pun tersedia.

.

.

.

"Lihat, kalian membuat bajuku berantakan."

Len membenahi pakaiannya sendiri sambil menatap diri di cermin besar yang terletak di ruang ganti.

"Ya..sesekali tidak apa, kan." Kaito menyahut.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak penyerang dari sekolah lain, jarang ada waktu luang, kan?"

Len berdecak kesal mendapati dirinya di cermin.

"Tanda ini susah hilang, bodoh."

"Sudahlah, nanti juga hilang."

Len makin kesal, tapi ia hanya menghela nafas kemudian.

Ia mengamati pantulan dirinya dari atas hingga bawah. Rambut pendeknya tergerai, parasnya sudah manis, pakaiannya hampir selesai dibenahi. Huh, oke. Anggap saja ini hiburan untuk mereka.

"SMA Karuta memang gigih ingin menghabisi kita." Gakupo berujar.

"Ya. Sayang, hanya Hibiki yang melihat. Oya, ngomong-ngomong dimana dia?" Kaito bertanya.

"Katanya mau ke gedung olahraga. Mungkin dia mau menenangkan diri?"

"Hei, kalian!"

Gakupo dan Kaito hanya melirik ke arah Len yang tengah berputar sendiri menatap pantulannya di cermin. Senyumnya mengembang lebar hingga membuat matanya terpejam.

"Apakah aku sudah cantik?"

.

.

.

.

.

Luki pusing bukan main.

Novel yang tadi ia tinggal sebentar ke toilet, yang ia letakkan di laci meja mendadak hilang.

Bukannya berprasangka, tapi memangnya siapa yang mau mencuri bacaannya? Karena sepertinya siswa-siswi disini hanya gemar berkela-

Oh, tunggu.

Satu orang kutu dalam hidupnya. Ada.

Baru saja hendak mencari kutu lumutan itu, Luki mendapat getaran di saku celananya. Ia pun bergegas melihat. Sebuah pesan dari Gumiya.

 _ **From : gumiyasugoi**_

 _ **Subject : novelmu**_

 _ **Hai, Megurine!**_

 _ **Mencari novelmu? Aku ada di gedung olahraga sekarang.**_

 _ **Cepat, Luki-kun 3**_

Luki merinding jijik.

Dimasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tasnya, dan ia bergegas menuju gedung olahraga.

.

.

Gumiya menatap takut layar ponselnya sendiri, sementara Hibiki ada di hadapannya sedari tadi.

"Hng, apa kau yakin Megurine akan datang kemari?" Lui padahal telah menyiapkan diri dan percaya pada Gumiya sepenuhnya.

"Se-sebentar lagi, Hibiki-san."

Lui tampak menimbang "Baiklah, tapi jika lima menit ia tidak datang, kau yang menggantikannya."

Gumiya pucat pasi.

"Nakagawa!"

Tuhan memberkati.

Suara bariton itu menggema dari pintu masuk. Gumiya bernapas lega meskipun kesialan masih menantinya. Ah, nanti ya nanti saja.

"Cepat juga." Gumam Lui.

"Mana novelku, bryophyta?" Luki memasang muka jutek. Tunggu, siapa yang bersama kutu lumutan itu? Kalau tidak salah..ng..siapa itu..Hibiki..?

Huh, yang penting novelnya kembali.

Gumiya cengar cengir penuh misteri.

"Aku akan memberikannya padamu―" perkataan Gumiya dipotong oleh Lui.

"―jika kau mengalahkanku."

Luki terdiam.

Mengalahkan? Mengalahkan bagaimana maksudnya?

Ho..mengalahkan dalam adu cepat baca novel? Atau ajang menebak judul novel? Atau..kompetisi diksi? Luki konslet.

"Majulah, Megurine Luki. Kudengar kau hebat." Decit sepatu terdengar, Lui memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap menyerang. Pandangannya lurus ke tempat Luki yang jaraknya terpaut beberapa meter darinya.

Luki berdehem.

"Baiklah, kita main tebak judul saja, bagaimana?"

Lui kedip-kedip heran. Gumiya tepok jidat.

Luki bukan salah paham lagi, tapi dia gagal paham.

"Hayakawa Marie menulis buku di tahun 2009 yang sempat diadaptasi menjadi film layar lebar! Apakah judulnya?"

Lui swt.

"Hm..biar kuberi petunjuk. Ini mudah sekali, bercerita tentang cinta segilima.."

Gumiya baru sekali ini ingin menangis.

"..cinta segilima diantara mereka yang saling bersahabat sungguh rumit! Lalu sachi..sachi..SACHI! Aahh..kokoro-ku sungguh hancur melihat ia harus mati karena penyakit, padahal cintanya yang paling tulus untuk Rio. AAKKH! SACHI!" Suaranya menggema. Luki menyentuh dadanya sendiri sambil berakting sedih. Seolah ia sedang sakit hati.

Lui bengong.

Kokoro Gumiya pecah imajiner. Luki benar-benar maniak buku rupanya. Sampai punya heroine segala.

"Hei, apa kau yakin, Nakagawa?" Lui sedikit menengok ke arah Gumiya. Gumiya berlutut memukul lantai, merasa gagal sebagai seorang provokator. Sial. Ia harus berlatih memprovokasi lebih baik dari ini.

"Ayolah, judulnya sangat mudah! Apa kau tak pernah melihatnya di bioskop? Televisi?!" Kedua tangannya terbentang lebar, Luki masih menggebu soal obsesinya terhadap buku.

Lui langsung maju ke arahnya dalam beberapa detik, Luki yang asyik mengingat kembali buku termaso versinya sendiri itu, mendapat serangan telak di perut karena pertahanannya terbuka.

Luki terdorong hingga punggungnya membentur tembok, menimbulkan suara yang keras.

Gumiya guling-guling.

"Aku tidak suka membaca buku, Megurine!"

Apa-apaan pemuda itu?! Apa yang dia bicarakan? Lui sama sekali tak mengerti, nanodayo!

 _―tunggu, ada yang aneh..._

Luki mencoba bangkit, tapi perutnya sakit bukan main. Apa..apa yang terjadi barusan?

Lui menatapnya rendah. "Hanya seperti ini kemampuanmu?"

Mata Luki membulat. Diri Luki terpantul sempurna dalam sepasang netranya.

"Hanya ini kemampuanmu?"

Suara itu bergema dalam otaknya tanpa ingin. Luki kembali teringat sesuatu yang harusnya ia kubur dalam-dalam.

"Hei, lihat, dia lemah sekali! Menangkap saja tidak bisa!"

Luki memicing kejam.

"Aku tidak lemah!"

Tapi, jumlah mereka lebih banyak dari Lui, terus menekan dirinya.

"Teruslah bermimpi, pecundang!"

Bayang-bayang hitam itu menginjak-injak asanya. Terus menerus. Berusaha menghalanginya.

.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda bangkit kembali, Lui berbalik dan mendesah kecewa.

"Kupikir dia bisa menghiburku." Lui teringat ada janji dengan Suzune sehabis ini. Ia telah berjalan beberapa langkah, sebelum mendengar suara terbatuk dari arah belakangnya.

Lui sedikit menoleh, dilihatnya Luki yang bangkit dari jatuhnya tadi seraya mengusap darah di sekitar bibirnya.

"Judulnya adalah, 'Aku tidak akan kalah!' !"

.

"Suzune-san memang hebat."

Ring melirik. Lawan waktu luangnya jatuh lagi.

"Ukh sialan..kemarin Hibiki sekarang Suzune..kita sedang sial, Kanon."

Seorang gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan pendek tertatih untuk bangkit. Menatap seorang lagi di sebelahnya yang masih terkapar mencium lantai. Warna rambut mereka sama, hanya saja yang satunya panjang dan dibuat ponytails.

"Iya Anon..uh..menyebalkan.."

.

Ring berjalan kembali, menyusuri koridor. Sepatunya bercumbu dengan lantai sesekali. Ia ingat ada janji dengan Lui hari ini. Ya..sebenarnya tidak begitu penting karena hanya main kartu. Tapi, Kaito dan Gakupo sibuk berleha-leha dengan sang ketua.

Haahh.

Kenapa dengan ketiga orang itu, ya? Selalu bertiga kemanapun membuat Ring sedikit curiga. Jujur saja, ia tak tahu banyak.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat.

Sebenarnya ia tahu semuanya. Masa lalu mereka, masa sekarang, serta masa depan. Semua akan baik-baik saja selama ia punya 78 helai tarrot bersamanya.

Ya, ia hanya harus percaya pada kartu yang ia miliki, bukan yang lain.

Ring ingin tertawa keras, tapi tertawa itu sulit jika ia tidak merasa puas.

Huh, lalu apa ya?

Awalnya ia tidak mengira masa lalu seorang Kagamine Len seperti itu. Len pandai berkelit dari mata. Ring kesulitan membaca masa lalu jika begitu, akhirnya ia berhasil memancing Len bermain katu tarrot. Len juga tidak curiga, awalnya. Ya, begitulah. Ia marah. Haha, lucu sekali.

Ring ingat persis saat itu Len mengancam akan membunuhnya jika membocorkan rahasia besarnya. Katanya ini hanya antara mereka. Ya, maksudnya si samurai dan psikopat itu, ditambah dirinya. Lui malah tidak begitu tahu rincian kasus yang sempat menyeret Len dahulu.

Maa, maa..Ring lelah berpikir.

Oh iya, ia tidak tahu dimana Lui sekarang. Tadi katanya ada urusan sebentar, tapi ia tidak tahu pemuda itu kemana. Jadi..bagaimana ya?

Ah, bertanya.

Matanya mencari seseorang. Ia mengambil sebentar jam bandulnya.

"0,50.."

Ia menghampiri seorang siswa di koridor. Ia hanya mengenakan seragam biasa dan tampak kikuk dengan rambut langitnya.

"Kau tahu dimana Hibiki?"

"H-haahh?!" Yang dihampiri malah terkejut setengah mati.

"S-Suzune-sama..?"

Ring menatapnya tajam, meminta jawaban segera.

"A-ah! Hibiki-sama tadi menuju gedung olahraga bersama Nakagawa!"

"Terima kasih.." Ring berlalu.

"Fuahh..kukira aku hampir mati.."

.

.

Ring melangkah menuju gedung olahraga. Beberapa siswa ada yang curi-curi pandang ke arah dalam gedung. Ah, Ring bisa menebaknya. Pasti Lui sedang bertarung entah dengan siapa. Ya..asal tau saja, Lui memiliki aliran Bajiquan. Bela diri dari China yang mempunyai kekuatan dalam. Siapapun yang kena pukulannya pasti merasa sakit luar biasa.

Darimana Ring tahu?

Yah, itu cerita lama. Dulu kan ia juga pernah bertarung dengan Lui.

Beberapa siswa yang menonton terkejut dengan kehadiran Ring yang menurut mereka tiba-tiba. Jalan diberikan sukarela. Ring melangkah tanpa halangan untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

Ring tercengang.

Seseorang menghajar Lui, tepat di depan matanya.

Adegan itu bagai slow motion dalam penglihatannya.

BRUKK

Saksi bisu, serta saksi hidup telah menyaksikan bagaimana seorang Hibiki Lui dikalahkan. Tubuhnya rubuh menyapa lantai karamel.

Tunggu, ini..mustahil. Aliran chi yang terkena pukulan Lui harusnya terhenti. Ia yakin Lui telah menghajar pemuda yang baru mengalahkan Lui barusan. Buktinya ia memegang perutnya sambil merintih kesakitan.

Tapi ini..

"Hahh..hahh.."

..tidak masuk akal.

Ring menatap pelaku.

Seorang pemuda yang bahkan tidak punya masa depan dalam sorot matanya. Tatapan orang yang sudah menyerah meski berhasil mengalahkan salah satu parade.

Ring hanya tidak suka.

Bukan mengapa Lui bisa kalah.

Tapi, bagaimana bisa Lui dikalahkan oleh seorang yang bahkan terlihat ingin lenyap dari dunia ini? Auranya saja pekat begitu, seperti milik sang ketua. Hanya saja...warna aura sang ketua lebih gelap dari siapapun dan mempunyai energi negatif.

Apapun itu, tapi pemuda di hadapannya kini tak punya orientasi apa-apa, dan terlihat tak ingin melakukan apa-apa.

Kesungguhan dan tekadnya kurang bila ia ingin jadi anggota parade usai mengalahkan Lui.

Ring tidak bisa menerima ada seseorang di Sugoroku yang bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Jati dirinya saja tidak tahu. Bagaimana ia akan melindungi Sugoroku, nanti?

Kalau ia mengambil major arcana, apa jadinya? Tangannya sudah gatal mengambil kartu.

Pemuda itu..benar-benar suram.

.

Luki mengatur nafas.

Apa..yang baru saja dilakukannya?

Harusnya ia lari saja tadi. Toh, ia kemari hanya untuk novel. Tapi, kenapa?

Kenapa?

Perut Lui rasanya panas dan sakit bersamaan. Entah bagaimana nasibnya jika menerima lebih banyak pukulan dari Lui.

Tapi, gerakan Lui ada celahnya. Lui adalah tipe petarung jarak dekat. Sedang Luki dalam jarak sedang. Itu sedikit memberi keuntungan bagi Luki. Karena Luki percaya, tak ada hal yang sempurna di dunia ini. Semua punya kelebihan dan kekurangan, sehebat apapun itu.

"Lihat itu, Luki-kun! Kau berhasil mengalahkan Hibiki Lui, anggota parade! Kekuatanmu hebat juga." Gumiya bangga terhadap aksinya yang merupakan dalang dari semua ini.

"Kau berhasil, Luki-kun!"

Terengah, Luki masih berdiri meski babak belur, menatap telapak tangannya sendiri. Juga lututnya yang terasa sakit.

Sial. Cederanya..

Sebuah kartu melesat nyaris mengenai Luki jika tak menghindar sesenti, tadi. Namun ia harus merelakan beberapa helai rambutnya teriris. Mengerikan.

"The fool."

Seorang gadis berkucir dua biru masuk dengan pakaian badutnya. Tidak lucu, tapi, ia tampak menyeramkan. Jam bandul terkait di sabuknya, juga tempat kartu. Ia memejamkan mata sebentar, menganalisa informasi dari mata pemuda itu tadi. Membayangkannya kembali dalam gulita.

"Jangan senang dulu, Megurine Luki."

Ring membuka matanya perlahan.

Darimana gadis itu tahu namanya? Luki benar-benar terkejut, ia bahkan belum bicara apa-apa.

Gadis itu mengangkat satu tangannya, menunjuk pada objek bencinya.

Gumiya mojok, itu..itu..

"Menyukai tapi dikhianati, kau berusaha untuk hal yang sia-sia selama ini. Kau tahu semua itu tapi kau memaksa diri.." Entah Ring harus senang atau sedih usai melihat masa lalu pemuda itu.

Jangan. Jangan katakan.

Ring melirik ke bawah, ke arah lutut Luki "Harusnya kau tak bisa berjalan saat ini..tapi kau ingin melawan Tuhan.." Ring menyipitkan mata.

Gumiya cengo.

"Aku, Suzune Ring, akan membalas perbuatanmu pada Hibiki Lui."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :** bhak, Lui ternyata yang KO duluan otl /5/ gue jadi inget shibuya (tomochin) yang sekali tonjok pingsan di majijo yang pertama.

Gimana? Yah..yang penting beda dikit ama Majijo kan ya /digetok/ dan soal Luki yang jadi maniak buku..idek what I want to say about it *ckris

Tapi yagitu nothings perfect, guys /sokinggrislu

Entah kenapa imej unyu2 kampret tergambar jelas di mukanya Gumiya /kok

Dan itu kenapa Luki jadi alay /lahkanluauthornyatong/

Issshhhh saya paling susah memahami karakter Suzune Ring disini, jujur aja ngebentuk karakter orang macam Ring itu gak gampang karena karakternya rada mistis gitu, soalnya kan dia bawa2 tarrot, jadi saya juga kudu paham tarrot /jedukinpala/

Makasih buat **Shiro Rukami** yang udah review chapter lalu. Semoga menikmati chapter ini ya hahahaha

Yang nunggu Fukase sabarooo chap depan dia banyak slotnya oke /okesip *kedipin #jijique

Panda dayo, de wa


	4. Chapter 4

_it's not like I have a choice ―_ _ **Terminating the World**_

.

.

 _Jangan._

Jangan ingatkan Luki.

"Ukh―"

Bayangan masa lalu makin menghantamnya. Luki masih menahan sakit teramat. Gelar Parade bukan pajangan semata rupanya.

 **BRUKKK**

Buruk.

Pandangannya mengabur perlahan. Luki ikut ambruk akibat kaki tertekuk. Selain perut, kakinya serasa ditusuk. Ia tergeletak di lantai begitu saja. Satu tangannya diluruskan ke depan, entah untuk apa. Cahaya dari arah seberang tampak temaram. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum semua menjadi gelap.

.

Ring mengangkat tubuh Lui yang terkulai itu. Sedikit kesulitan, tapi ia bisa. Ring gitu loh.

"Zzz"

Baru saja Ring hendak berjalan dengan menggendong tubuh rekannya itu, ia mendengar dengkuran. Ah, tunggu, bukannya Lui..

"Zzz."

Perempatan imajiner muncul.

"HIBIKI LUIIII!"

.

.

.

.

.

Fukase heran darimana Ted mendapatkan seragam Sugoroku. Yah, Rion juga dapat sih. Walau penasaran, ia tak menanyai Ted langsung. Ini hukuman. Mereka ibarat keju di penjepit tikus kini. Hah, tunggu. Tachibana kan tidak dihukum. Jadi meskipun mereka bersama, status mereka tetaplah berbeda. Jika dianalogi, ibarat tersangka kasus hilangnya kolor tetangga dan kawannya yang gak tau temannya. jatuh ke lubang dosa.

"Kalian tahu tugas kalian, bukan? Kumpulkan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya." Rook memberi titah sebelum melambai selamat tinggal ―Fukase berharap bukan yang terakhir.

.

.

.

.

"Kubilang jangan sekarang. Tahan diri kalian." Len mencegah mendekatnya Gakupo dan Kaito dengan kedua tangannya.

"Nee, kenapa?" Kaito hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Sudah kukatakan, kita di sekolah.."

"Sebentar saja.." Rajuk Gakupo.

"Tidak..ukh..hentikan.."

 _ **Krieetttt**_

.

..

...

Hening.

Sunyi.

Senyap.

Lui merasa tidak enak hati karena datang disaat yang tidak tepat, namun bagi Len, Lui datang tepat waktu menyelamatkannya.

"Hibiki, kau kenapa?"

Gakupo yang pertama kali menyadari, ketika Lui membuka pintu dengan balutan perban dan plester yang dilekatkan.

"Biasa."

"Tapi, biasanya tak separah ini." Imbuh Kaito.

"Lui habis dihajar anak kelas satu." Ring muncul dari belakang Lui tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

Naik satu oktaf, ketua menahan agar tidak seriosa.

"Aku ditantang, seperti biasa~" Lui duduk di kursi panjang, diikuti Ring di sebelahnya.

"Aku akan membereskannya besok." Ring mengocok kartunya. Mengambil tiga kartu acak dan menunjukkannya.

 _The Magician, Ace of Wands, Seven of Swords._

 **Sugoroku.**

 **Vocaloid dan UTAU disini bukan punya saya.**

 **Majisuka Gakuen: Akimoto Yasushi.**

 **Drama/Friendship**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gumiya masih merasa bersalah soal kemarin, dia jadi takut masuk kelas. Dirinya masih nyempil di balik pintu. Di bangkunya, Luki masih sibuk membaca

 _Apa Luki akan memaafkannya, ya?_

"Megurine Luki, mari kita bertarung!" Dua orang gadis menghampirinya. Luki masih acuh, sibuk membaca novel tercinta. Sedang dua gadis itu tak henti menantangnya.

"Selamat pagi, gadis-gadis!" Gumiya berusaha mencairkan suasana, sekaligus medium pendekatan terhadap Luki.

Luki masih diam.

Apa ia benar-benar marah, ya?

 _Duh._

"Kemarin Nakagawa-san sangat hebat loh!" Puji Anon,salah satu dari gadis itu. Ia berputar sendiri.

"Iya! Kau keren sekali!" Kanon tak mau kalah menyahut. Mereka berdua lalu bertepuk tangan.

Luki masih membaca. Sama sekali tak teralihkan atensinya.

"Ah, Luki-kun.."

Gumiya duduk di bangkunya, tepat di depan Luki. Namun tubuhnya menghadap ke belakang dengan bertumpu pada meja Luki menggunakan tangan. Menatapnya lurus hanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu,

"Aku minta maaf."

Luki masih terdiam.

Gumiya menunggu jawaban.

"Nakagawa, jangan ganggu kami!"

Gumiya mengangkat novel yang menghalangi pandangan Luki padanya. Luki terperangah sesaat, tapi ia berusaha bersikap biasa kemudian,

"Apalagi, Nakagawa?"

"Luki-kun jawab aku."

"Apa yang harus kujawab?"

"Permintaan maafku."

Luki mendengus, tangannya berusaha meraih novel yang dipegang Gumiya. Tapi Gumiya mengangkatnya semakin tinggi.

"Kembalikan, Nakagawa."

"Tidak sebelum kau memaafkanku."

"Nakagawa!"

Suara Luki yang mendadak tinggi terdengar menakutkan. Seisi kelas hening. Geng yakiniku yang sedang bergosip sambil memanggang daging di belakang kelas, diam. Anon dan Kanon yang sedari tadi merajuk ikut diam. Mereka bisa melihat kilat amarah dalam tatapan dan suara Luki.

"Jawab aku."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas ini, Nakagawa!"

Gumiya menyipitkan mata.

"Oh, ayolah Luki-kun."

Luki menggertakkan giginya, tangannya mencengkeream sisi meja; kesal dan marah.

Bayangkan saja, kemarin ia dipancing oleh Gumiya agar melawan Lui. Ia merasa dijebak. Bodohnya ia tak menyadari trik anak SD ini. Sudah berkata pada Gumiya berkali-kali, ia tidak suka strata palsu di sekolah ini, tapi Gumiya menyeretnya dalam masalah besar. Ia teringat ultimatum Suzune Ring kemarin.

Luki hanya ingin hidup tenang. Tanpa mengganggu atau diganggu.

"Apa kau membenciku, sekarang?" Tanya Gumiya akhirnya. Masih memandang penuh harap.

Luki tak beranjak untuk meraih novelnya, entah mengapa. Padahal ia tinggal bangkit dari kursinya dan menyahut bukunya. Tapi, pandangan Gumiya membuatnya tak berkutik. Tatapan macam apa itu?

"Begitu. Maaf."

Gumiya meletakkan kembali novel yang ia pegang ke atas meja Luki. Gumiya lalu beranjak pergi dari sana. Berjalan menuju pintu kelas kemudian menghilang.

Sunyi.

Gumiya bergeser, menyingkir dari jangkauan penglihatannya. Luki tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tapi, Gumiya benar-benar pergi.

Pergi.

.

.

.

.

Luki mulai mengenal Gumiya dari tahun pertama SMP. Pemuda itu memang berisik. Dia merupakan sumber informasi mengenai warta terkini karena hobinya yang sering ngluyur ke kelas atau sekolah lain. Kenapa dia ngluyur? Ya buat ngegombalin cewek. Pujangga lumutan itu punya hobi merangkai kata puitis untuk merayu hati perempuan. Ya, tidak selalu berakhir mulus, kadang ia dapat tonjokan gratis atau dikatai mesum. Tapi sepertinya ia senang-senang saja, dasar cabul.

Sebenarnya banyak teman yang Luki punya, namun Gumiya terasa berbeda. Ia tak pernah mengeluhkan sikap kutu buku Luki. Bahkan ia terkadang mendapat bahan rayuan dari buku bacaan Luki yang rata-rata romansa.

"Oh, darling. Terimalah mawar ini sebagai bukti cintaku padamu~"

Sialnya lagi, Luki yang sering jadi objek rayuan jika seharian Gumiya tidak dapat perempuan untuk digombali. Luki hanya menatapnya tajam. Gumiya masih meneruskan aksinya, tapi ia akan berhenti saat bel berbunyi.

Luki masuk ke klub baseball di tahun kedua. Ia berlatih cukup baik. Gumiya yang selalu lengket dengannya sering menyorakinya dari bangku penonton sambil membawa plakat bertuliskan 'Luki-kun, aku cinta kamu.'

Sungguh, itu tidak memberi semangat sama sekali. Maka Luki bermain cepat agar latihan segera usai; agar tidak muntah karena keberadaan Gumiya disana.

Tapi, Luki hanya membiarkannya. Menurutnya, ya itulah Gumiya. Selalu mencari sensasi dimana-mana. Luki juga tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh temannya itu, dan tidak mau tau. Kehidupan pribadi bukan bahan obrolan mereka. Namun, suatu hari,

"Hei, Luki-kun...b-bagaimana rasanya saat menembak seorang gadis?" Gumiya tampak sedikit gugup saat mengatakannya.

"Hah? Bukankah kau selalu melakukannya?" Luki balik bertanya.

"Ih, rayuan dan menembak itu beda." Kilah Gumiya.

"Aku tidak tau."

"Oya, minggu depan kau bermain untuk penyisihan turnamen, bukan? Luki-kun memang hebat! Kenapa justru kau yang terkenal di antara gadis-gadis? Aku tidak terima!" Gumiya memutar tubuhnya seraya menengadahkan satu tangan ke atas seperti patung selamat datang.

"Hentikan, Nakagawa."

"Kau harusnya memanggilku Gumiya! Aku saja memanggil dengan nama kecilmu!"

"Tidak mau."

Luki punya satu rahasia kecil, yang tak seorang pun tahu selain dirinya. Bahkan Gumiya sekalipun.

.

.

.

.

"Bajuku rasanya agak kebesaran."

Fukase mengamati seragamnya sendiri. Rion hanya memainkan jari-jarinya seperti biasa.

Mereka sekarang ada di dalam Sugoroku, tanpa ada yang curiga. Yah, nampaknya mengingat wajah siswa sekolah sendiri adalah hal langka disini. Itu dirasa wajar, sebab Sugoroku lebih suka bertarung dengan sekolah lain daripada kelompok di sekolahnya sendiri. Ya, kecuali jika ada orang hebat yang muncul itu beda cerita.

Rion membetulkan letak kacamatanya, memastikan apa yang ia lihat tidak salah.

.

Gumiya berjalan gontai dari kelasnya sendiri, menyusuri koridor yang sedikit ramai. Satu tangannya meremat rambutnya sendiri kasar.

Benar, Luki tidak mungkin memaafkannya setelah kejadian kemarin. Gumiya tahu dirinya sudah keterlaluan dan memaksakan kehendak. Tapi, tapi..

Gumiya melewati Fukase dan Rion yang sedang berbicara. Suasana hatinya sedang kacau, tak sempat mengamati sekitar. Ia terus berjalan, dan berjalan entah kemana.

.

.

"Ah, hari ini aku mau pergi kesana."

Ucapan Len membuat Kaito dan Gakupo terbatuk tanpa sebab.

Mereka sekarang berada di jalan menuju sekolah. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi sampai dan Len berubah haluan.

"Harus sekarang? Kau tidak mau melihat pertarungan Ring?"

Len hanya tersenyum, "Aku percaya pada Ring. Perkelahian memang tidak baik."

"Kau mengatakan seakan tak pernah melakukannya." Dengus Kaito. Gakupo hanya terdiam mengamati Len, sungguh.

"Itu cerita lama." Len tertawa.

Kaito sebenarnya cukup tahu, Len tak bisa ditawar kalau soal ini. Ia hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Ya, terserahmu saja."

"Aku akan kembali."

"Ya, hati-hati." Pesan Gakupo.

"Tentu saja..jaa~" Len mengambil arah kiri, menuju suatu tempat. Suara langkah kakinya makin lama terdengar makin kecil.

"Hei, Kaito..kau pikir..seperti apa perasaan Kagamine sekarang?" Diliriknya Kaito di sebelahnya.

Kaito hanya terkekeh. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana, dan mendongak menatap langit biru di atas sana. Sedikit angin berhembus kala itu.

"Siapa yang tahu."

.

.

.

"KY membuat masalah lagi."

"Sekolah itu tak pernah kapok, ya."

"Apa mereka tidak tahu sekarang Sugoroku yang teratas?"

"Tentu saja, era Rappappa sudah lama berlalu. Apalagi semenjak perseteruan mereka dengan yakuza."

Geng Yakiniku sedang asyik-asyiknya membakar daging, menggosip beberapa warta terkini.

"Eh, menurutmu Megurine itu bagaimana?" Wakana melahap daging setelah itu.

Piko menyahut, "Tapi, dia cukup hebat, kan?" Sepasang netra mengerling.

"Kemarin dia mengalahkan Hibiki, itu sudah cukup." Wil membalik daging yang sedang ia panggang. Terdengar suara seperti rembesan sepersekian sekon kemudian.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal itu.." Piko menatap langit-langit sejenak "Bukankah hari ini Suzune-san menantangnya?"

"Mau lihat?" Tawar Wakana.

"Aku lebih ingin menghajar Megurine itu." Wil terkekeh.

.

.

.

Ring mempersiapkan semua.

78.

Sempurna.

Ia menarik napas dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan. Tangan kanannya menarik satu kartu dari tumpukan.

"Magician, huh?"

 _Benar._

Tak ada yang namanya kebetulan di dunia ini.

Dikembalikannya kartu ke tumpukan. Ia mengocoknya lagi, lalu meletakkannya ke tempat kartu yang menggantung di sekitar pinggang.

"Hmph, naik atau turun?"

.

.

Pagi itu masih mendung. Luki setia membaca novel. Mengabaikan suara gaduh di sekitar. Membalik per halaman penuh penghayatan.

"Megurine-kun!"

―kecuali gadis kembar yang masih berisik di dekat telinganya, Luki risih sebenarnya. Tapi ia diam saja.

"Megurine-kun! Ayo coba lawan kami!"

Tolong.

Luki merasa tidak nyaman.

 **BRAKK!**

Pintu kelas ditendang keras, memperlihatkan beberapa siswa yang membawa bat _baseball_ yang disenderkan ke bahu. Nampaknya rahang mereka mengeras begitu mendapati Luki dalam jangkauan penglihatannya.

"Kora! Jadi ini anak kelas satu yang sok itu?!"

 _Sok? Sok bagaimana?_

"Ayo kita hajar dia!"

Sekejap, kelas silih menjadi ajang perkelahian.

.

.

"Denahnya hampir selesai. Lalu mana yang belum kita datangi?"

Rion dan Fukase selaku musuh Sugoroku kini tengah membuat denah sekolah ini. Ada yang bilang, untuk mengalahkan lawanmu, kenalilah dulu lingkungannya. Entah siapa itu. Tapi Fukase yakin, idenya ini tidak buruk. Ini adalah langkah awal yang bagus mengumpulkan informasi sesederhana apapun.

Tapi, apa yang kurang, ya?

Fukase dan Rion terhenti di dekat tangga. Beberapa sekon kemudian, terdengar suara langkah berat dari atas. Seseorang nampaknya baru turun dari sana.

Fukase berusaha mengingat. Oh, bukankah dia Suzune Ring si tukang tarrot itu?

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak lucu dalam balutan baju badutnya.

Ring menuruni anak tangga, hingga benar mencapai batas. Ia lalu melenggang ke arah berlawanan dari posisi Fukase dan Rion.

"Mau kemana parade itu?" Fukase bertanya entah pada siapa. Rion menarik lengan seragam Fukase.

"Ada apa, Tachibana?"

"Di atas..ada apa..?"

Oh benar juga. Salah satu parade turun dari atas sana. Apakah ada semacam markas disana bagi mereka?

Bagaimana ini? Haruskah Fukase naik untuk memastikan? Tapi, jika ada anggota parade lain disana, dia yang akan tersingkir duluan. Harus bagaimana?

"Lain kali kita akan mengeceknya. Tandai."

Pilihan bijak saat ini adalah berpikir tenang, dan jangan tergesa-gesa.

Tunggu, tadi Suzune mau kemana?

.

.

"Hentikan! Kalian tidak boleh memakai bat baseball seperti itu!"

Harusnya Luki bisa menahan diri. Tapi, sial saja. Semua yang berhubungan dengan baseball membuatnya tak mampu berpikir jernih. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya bergerak tanpa diperintah.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Luki tidak tahu harus apa setelah menghajar mereka.

Ia benar-benar tidak tahu.

Ia hanya lelah.

Lelah.

Luki memilih kabur melalui jendela.

.

.

.

.

Luki tidak tahu kemana ia berlari.

Benar, ia memang pengecut.

Ia hanya manusia biasa yang tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah. Tapi, mengapa Tuhan selalu memberikannya cobaan?

Bukankah ujian itu termasuk tanda bahwa Tuhan menyayangi kita?

Kenapa Tuhan suka sekali mempermainkan hidupnya, kenapa?

Ia menembus jalanan sepi , berlari dari sekolahnya sendiri.

Angin menyibak rambutnya pelan, seirama langkah kaki yang makin cepat. Kedua tangannya berayun bergantian membelah udara di sekitarnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menantang langit.

Lalu berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa.

.

.

.

"Sst, diam Tachibana.."

"Maaf, Haneda-kun."

Fukase dan Rion tengah membuntuti Ring saat ini. Gadis berpakaian lucu tapi tidak lucu itu, melenggangkan kaki keras di koridor. Lalu, langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu kelas. Ia masuk sebentar dan keluar lagi.

"Dia itu mau kemana sih? Tidak jelas." Gerutu Fukase. Ia lelah membuntuti gadis itu dengan Rion. Dari tadi tak jelas tujuannya kemana. Ia cuma berjalan menyusuri koridor sejak setengah jam lalu. Fukase lelah.

"Haneda-kun, dia berbelok ke kiri!" Bisik ―namun dengan nada seru― Rion menyadarkannya. Fukase mengangguk pelan dan menepuk pundak Rion.

"Jaga disini."

"Tapi, Hane―"

"Turuti saja, Tachibana."

Rion sebenarnya tidak rela meski ia mengangguk pelan. Fukase berhati-hati, melanjutkan penguntitan.

"Hati-hati..kaicho.."

.

.

Len tak hentinya menatap aliran sungai di depannya sedari tadi.

Ia hanya berdiri, di tepi seorang diri. Memandang likuid bening yang cukup tenang. Lalu beralih memandang kosong ke seberang, mengorek ingatan.

"Rin.."

Sebuah nama yang selalu disebutnya sepanjang waktu. Nama yang sederhana namun berharga itu tetap melekat. Pikirannya memutar ke masa lalu, dimana ia sering memandangi orang itu dari sini ―begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Tapi, Len tahu bahwa, Rin tak mungkin kembali untuknya. Suatu hal yang mustahil. Oh. Ingin sekali ia kembali ke waktu itu agar tidak menyesal seperti sekarang.

"UWAAAHH!"

Len berhenti melamun, ketika mendengar suara ―juga orang yang terjatuh dari sisi atas dengan tidak elit.

 **BYUURR**

Len sabar menanti.

.

.

Lama Luki berlari.

Luki merasa tidak puas menumpahkan kekesalannya dengan berteriak, maka ia melanjutkan berlari tanpa melihat jalan.

Gedebuk!

 _O, ow._

Luki terpeleset, meluncur bebas menuju sungai. Punggungnya yang mencumbu tanah menurun itu makin mempermulus acara tergelincirnya.

"UWAAAHH!"

 **BYUURR**

Luki merasakan oksigen punah tiba-tiba, sinar mentari remang berdistan ;ia lalu menggapaikan kedua tangannya ke atas permukaan air. Perlahan namun pasti, ia berenang menuju pinggir sungai.

Setibanya di tepi, ia terbatuk hebat. Mulutnya mengeluarkan air ―mungkin lebih tepat disebut memuntahkan kembali.

"Hahh..hahh.."

Luki meremas ujung seragamnya dan memeras air. Semoga dia tidak masuk angin nanti. Huh.

"Kau siapa?"

Luki menoleh, refleks. Didapatinya seorang yang err ―cantik?

"E-eh..maaf.."

Luki sebenarnya tidak tahu mengapa ia harus meminta maaf. Tapi, sepertinya ia mengganggu seseorang ―yang tidak dia kenal― disini.

.

Len, hanya tersenyum penuh makna.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pemuda asing yang baru saja jatuh masuk sungai tadi, hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari Len.

"Ti-tidak apa. Terima kasih sudah bertanya."

Oh, itu kan seragam sekolahnya. Untung Len tidak pernah ―dan tidak sedang― memakai seragam, sekarang.

"Siapa namamu?"

Len terkekeh saat melihat pemuda itu menjawab kikuk seraya menggaruk pipi. "A-ah..Luki.." Sengaja tak disebutkan marga, entah kenapa.

"Aku Rin." Jawab Len, memakai nama palsunya bila di depan orang asing yang baru pertama ia temui. Ya, biarlah. Toh, sepertinya pemuda itu tak mengetahui bahwa ia juga berada di sekolah yang sama dengannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu." Luki masih memeras kemejanya.

"Lepas pakaianmu dan keringkan dulu. Kau bisa masuk angin."

Luki hanya melangkahkan kaki "Maaf. Aku akan pulang saja. Terima kasih dan maaf mengganggumu."

Len ingin mencoba ide konyolnya sekarang. Sepertinya ini kesempatan yang bagus.

Len dengan cepat menahan tangan kiri Luki dan menariknya. Dengan sedikit berjinjit bertumpu pada satu ujung kakinya, Len meraihnya.

Pipinya dikecup sekilas.

Luki berkedip tak percaya, sebelum akhirnya tersadar dan mendorong pelan Len menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Ah, m-maaf. Aku harus pergi." Luki mati-matian menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kalau ini _manga_ , mungkin kepalanya sudah berasap.

Len tersenyum lagi, disertai satu telunjuk menutupi ranum merahnya "Ah, tidak apa. Aku dengan senang hati melakukannya, O-u-ji."

Luki bergidik ngeri dan segera pergi dari sana. Ia akan mengambil tasnya di sekolah dan langsung pulang.

"Ah, untung aku belajar cara menjadi perempuan."

Len terpingkal tanpa suara.

Ini sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Luki vs Ring-nya diundur ya, mau saya masukin kesini tapi masih kurang referensi.

Buat shiro rukami en vanilla latte avocado yak ini udah lanjut moga memuaskan :"v

Soal majijo 5, emang rappappa (majijo), gekioko, bahkan yabakune bersatu nyerang di pertemuan yakuza dan mafia china. Endingnya kampret eh masa oshi saya ,bahkan Iizuka-san selaku polisi favorit saya disitu ikut mampus :'v ya intinya mampus semua sih hahaha /ditavok/ majijo 5 sangat direkomendasikan untuk kalian tapi hati2 rating dewasa/slap

See you next chap!


	5. Chapter 5

_No matter which words i use, they won't reach you ― **Yabureta Hane**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suzune jengah tak menemukan Luki sedari tadi.

"Besok saja kalau begitu."

Fukase segera mengirim pesan pada Rion begitu melihat Ring pergi dengan seorang pemuda bersurai langit.

'Besok giliranmu.'

.

.

.

.

.

"Kakak!"

Langkahnya terhenti, menatap garis monoton hijau imaji. Tubuh rasanya terkulai hingga sendi.

"Kakak!"

Terpantul wajah seseorang dalam netranya. Jam masih menunjuk pada angka dua. Terengah meraup oksigen. Bulir keringat menetes perlahan menuruni pelipis.

"Mimpi."

.

"Menurutmu ketua baik-baik saja, Rook?"

Seorang pemuda dengan highlight ngejrengnya menoleh ketika disebut namanya.

"Tentu saja, Fukase itu kuat."

"Hee~tapi kau bersikap begitu padanya meski ia ketua."

Malam akan berganti fajar sebentar lagi. Kopi kalengan menumpuk di tempat sampah dekat mereka. Menghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk berbincang dan mengobrol.

"Tapi tak kusangka, kau mau menemaniku, Gumiya."

* * *

 _ **Sugoroku**_

 _ **Vocaloid : Yamaha, Crypton, .ltd.**_

 _ **UTAU belong to respective owner**_

 _ **Warn : meses typo, seuprit sho-ai**_

 _ **#3 : disabilitas**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Nakagawa Gumiya.

Nama yang kelewat sederhana ―atau mungkin dapat dikategorikan aneh.

Hobi Gumiya hanya satu, menggombali gadis-gadis walau kadang berakhir tak manis alias tragis.

Menurut Rook, harusnya Gumiya tidak pergi begitu saja dari Luki, mantan anggota di klub baseball saat SMP dulu. Yah, tapi bukan salah Gumiya sepenuhnya juga, sih. Luki saja yang terlalu kaku dalam bersikap.

"Apa Luki masih bermain baseball?"

Pertanyaan terlontar. Itulah hal pertama yang mereka perbincangkan untuk materi diskusi.

"Tidak. Dia berhenti saat kelas tiga."

"Ujian kelulusan?" Rook memastikan. Namun Gumiya menyanggah cepat,

"Bukan. Kakaknya koma ketika menuju koshien. Itu sebabnya ia berhenti. Selain itu, ia mengalami cedera lutut."

Koshien, tempat impian semua para pemain baseball. Disana mereka akan bersinar, dilihat seantero Jepang ―dan mungkin dapat digunakan sebagai batu loncatan untuk menjadi pemain baseball pro.

Rook beranjak, melambaikan tangan sebagai salam perpisahan "Ah, kuharap kita bertemu dalam Gakusei no Sensou nanti."

"Terima kasih."

Rook melirik,

"Kau masih menunggunya, Gumiya?"

Gumiya diam memandang ufuk, kedua lututnya tertekuk pada sisi bangku ;ia berkata pelan namun Rook masih dapat mendengarnya,

"Tentu saja, karena aku mencintainya."

.

.

Geng Yakiniku tengah membahas diskon di konbini terdekat. Tak ada daging hari ini. Berhubung tanggal tua, lalu Anon dan Kanon ikut bergabung dalam percakapan mereka.

"Obral 35% untuk bentou?"

"Eh? 35%? Di Meiji st saja diskonnya bisa sampai 75%! Aku tidak bohong!"

"Di toko X diskon 100% jika kau bisa menghabiskan ramen jumbonya!"

 _GREEK_

Pintu terbuka. Megurine Luki berdiri di sana. Tubuhnya basah, ia terengah-engah seakan haus oksigen. Ia masuk dengan cepat, membuka tas mengambil jaketnya. Ia lalu melepas seragam―

"Stop! Ada wanita disini!" Cegah Wil. Luki melirik sebentar sebelum melanjutkan acara ganti bajunya.

"Seragamku basah, tadi hujan." Balas Luki singkat.

"Oi, kalau ganti setidaknya di kamar mandi!" Wakana menimpali.

Sebenarnya, ia tadi ke rumah Gumiya. Tapi Gumiya tidak ada. Saat membuka pintu rumah Gumiya, ia ketiban ember berisikan air dari atas rangka pintu.

"GUMIYA!"

Itu yang ia teriakkan pertama kali. Jika Gumiya tau Luki memanggil dengan nama kecilnya, mungkin lumut itu akan berbunga-bunga.

 _Menjijikkan_.

Aneh.

Padahal rumahnya tak dikunci.

Kemana perginya Gumiya?

Biasanya mereka selalu berangkat bersama.

Mungkin Gumiya sedang menggombali gadis dari sekolah lain.

Mungkin..

"Megurine Luki."

Luki tersentak, ia menoleh; melihat Suzune Ring berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Ikut aku."

.

.

"Hahh..gachapin edisi terbatas sulit didapatkan, ya..." Teto meratapi vending machine. Ia mengalihkan atensi pada seseorang di sebelahnya.

"Ruko! Ambilkan untukku!"

Seorang dengan highlight biru pada kucir duanya tegas menolak, "Tidak."

"Aku ini abso―!"

"Kwek."

"Brengsek kau! Ah, siapa yang menelpon?"

Teto mengangkat ponsel yang berbunyi. Sedikit heran karena tak ada nama kontak yang tercantum, tapi ia tetap mengangkatnya.

"Teto? Ini aku, Fukase. Sepertinya si tukang nujum itu akan bertarung melawan murid baru."

"Murid baru? Apa dia kuat?"

"Kemarin dia mengalahkan Hibiki."

"Apa katamu?!"

 **KLAK**

Teto menjatuhkan ponselnya. Ia lalu meninju vending machine secara brutal.

"Oi, oi, properti umum, tuh." Peringat Ruko.

Teto mengangkat wajahnya, mengembalikan ponsel ke dalam saku roknya.

"Tak ada yang boleh mengalahkan Hibiki selain aku."

"Ah, hubungan yang rumit." Ruko memutar kedua matanya.

Kasane Teto terlalu berambisi menghajar Hibiki Lui.

.

.

"Gakupo, Kaito! Dimana benda itu?! Aku tahu kalian yang menyembunyikannya!"

Len mengobrak-abrik meja, mencari benda itu. Sedang Gakupo dan Kaito hanya memalingkan wajah sambil mengendikkan bahu.

"Keparat! Akan kuhajar kalian! Buka seragam!"

"A-ap ―tunggu, Len. Ini pelecehan." Kaito membela diri.

"Pelecehan apanya?! Aku kan―"

Hening.

"Ah, benar. Tapi untuk kali ini saja anggap aku laki-laki."

"Tidak bisa." Sergah Gakupo. Ia menyilangkan kedua lengan pertanda tak setuju.

"Hee, siapa yang dulu minta dianggap perempuan?" Goda Kaito.

Len menundukkan kepala dengan wajah merah. Len kalah telak. Sial, berurusan dengan kedua lelaki itu pasti tak pernah beres. Ingin sekali Len menghajar mereka kalau tak teringat kejadian lampau. Len menghela nafas. Memikirkan cara agar mereka mengaku.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian tidak tahu. Tapi, malam ini aku tidak bisa―"

Kaito dan Gakupo saling melirik, "Jangan begitu, Len."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, benda itu sangat penting untukku." Len berkacak pinggang, menutup satu mata untuk melihat reaksi mereka.

"Ya ampun, Len! Itu kan hanya―"

"Maaf aku sibuk, sampai jumpa!"

"Tunggu!"

Len tersenyum puas.

.

.

Gumiya tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju ke sebuah rumah sakit di Roppongi. Jalanan tampak sesak disumpal homo sapiens. Gumiya menunggu lampu penyeberangan untuk pejalan kaki.

Gumiya larut bersama orang-orang yang menyeberang. Pikirannya kalut tak tentu arah, namun ia tetap berusaha tenang.

Tenangkan dirimu, Gumiya.

Gumiya mampir sebentar ke toko bunga, hendak membeli setangkai lily putih.

"Selamat datang, tuan. Anda ingin beli bunga jenis apa?"

Seorang pelayan menyambutnya. Mengenakan seragam kerja dengan bando berhias pita putih besar di kepalanya. Gumiya tersenyum, "Hei, nona. Menurutmu, bunga apa yang bagus untuk orang yang kau cintai?" Gumiya melirik sekilas nametagnya, Rin.

"Ah, tentu mawar merah, bukan? Atau lily putih? Crysanthemu―"

"Lily putih saja, nona."

"Baik, tuan." Pelayan itu kemudian mengambilkan pesanan Gumiya. Sementara pemuda itu sibuk merogoh saku mencari uang tersisa.

Ah, Gumiya hanya bisa menangis dalam hati mengingat ini telah akhir bulan.

"Ini bunganya, tuan! Apa ada tambahan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Gumiya menyerahkan sejumlah uang. Biasanya Gumiya memang selalu membelinya disini, tapi ia baru melihat pelayan tadi.

Gumiya tersenyum dan melambai sekedar formalitas. Sementara pelayan itu membungkuk penuh hormat.

Gumiya melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumah sakit. Ia berbelok di persimpangan, menuju sebuah tempat favoritnya selama tiga tahun ini.

Ia menuju bagian administrasi untuk melakukan kunjungan. Setelah usai, ia berjalan menuju ke ruangan dengan nomor kamar 42. Diketuknya pintu pelan, sebelum melangkah masuk.

Ruang serba putih nampak. Bau obat. Seseorang dengan seragam pasien warna biru terbujur di satu-satunya ranjang di dalam. Gumiya mengambil sebuah kursi lipat. Diseretnya kursi itu hingga berada di sisi ranjang pasien dengan papan nama Megurine Luka.

"Apa kabarmu, Luka? Aku? Aku baik-baik saja. Ah, tentu, Luki juga. Dia pasti juga merindukanmu..." Gumiya mengganti lily putih yang layu dengan yang baru.

"Bagaimana, bukankah kau menyukainya?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sunyi.

Detik jam seakan melambat. Tetesan infus terdengar begitu menyakitkan untuknya. Apalagi saat memandang ke arah mesin pengukur kehidupan yang menampilkan lini hijau bergerak lemah.

"Kau tahu? Luki nampaknya membenciku. Hahahaha, salahku. Maafkan aku, Luka. Aku hanya...kh..sial.."

Sekeras apapun Gumiya menahannya, tetap saja likuid bening lolos dari kelopaknya.

"Cepatlah sadar, Luka. Kau terus membuatku menunggu. Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu. Aku ingin tahu apakah kau juga...merasakan hal yang sama..."

Jeda,

"..lalu, aku membolos hari ini, hahahaha..." Ia tertawa parau. Begitu sesak saat menyadari tangan Luka yang kini terinvasi terlihat begitu pucat. Kelopaknya pun masih tertutup, tak ada tanda bahwa ia akan segera bangun.

"Kau menantangku? Tentu, aku akan menunggumu." Diraih perlahan dan digenggam erat ujung tangan. Punggung tangan dikecup kemudian.

"..walau itu harus berarti selamanya.."

.

Es serut Ruko habis.

"Haa..cepat sekali habisnya.." Ruko membuang wadah es serut ke tempat sampah di dekatnya.

"Kau ini, es tidak baik untuk gigimu."

Ruko menoleh, "Eh? Kenapa? Rook saja mengijinkanku meminumnya, Haneda."

Fukase terdiam, mengendikkan bahu, "Terserah kau saja. Ngomong-ngomong, Rion sedang melihat pertandingannya."

"Kenapa kau tidak menemani Tachibana, sialan!" Ruko mengepal tangan, meninju tapi berhasil ditahannya.

"Kau lupa siapa Rion?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, Haneda." Jeda "..bagaimana kalau identitasnya terbongkar?"

.

.

Ring menuntun Luki menuju ke sebuah ruang berpendar minim. Ring memasukinya, begitu Luki setelahnya. Luki berharap ia masih bisa bicara baik-baik dengan Ring dan menjelaskan keadaan ini.

Brakk!

Pintu yang semula terbuka tertutup tiba-tiba. Si-siapa yang menutupnya?! Padahal tadi Luki yakin hanya ada mereka disini, pun Ring berdiri di depannya.

"Jangan terkejut, Megurine Luki."

Ring membalikkan badannya. Mereka bertukar pandang sesaat.

"Kita mulai."

"Tu-tunggu! Biarkan aku berbicara!"

Loh?

Ke-kemana Ring?

Sedetik lalu Ring masih ada di depannya. Lalu, kemana ia kini? Kenapa?

 _Pats!_

Satu-satunya penerangan di dalam ruang mati. Luki bergidik ngeri. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Gelap.

"Kau sudah masuk ilusiku, tuan."

Ring sedang mengocok kartu di sudut ruang. Luki mencari asal suara.

"Tunggu dulu, Suzune-san..aku sebenar ―AKH!"

 _JDUK!_

Punggung Luki menjadi korban kembali, bercumbu mesra dengan tembok. Luki meringis kesakitan merasakan tulang punggungnya.

"S-sakit.."

"Sakit katamu?"

Tiba-tiba Ring berada di sebelahnya. Membuat Luki melotot horror.

"Sayang sekali.." Ring kemudian meninju wajah Luki. Alhasil membuat pemuda itu terkapar kembali.

Luki memuntahkan darah yang terkumpul di mulutnya.

"Ugh ―hoeekk! AAKHH!"

Kepala Luki diinjak oleh hak tinggi sepatu Ring. Benar-benar tanpa ampun.

"Apa masalahmu dengan Lui?"

Ternyata itu. Gadis ini benar-benar..

"Hen-hentikan.."

"Hentikan? Kau kira duel bisa ditawar?"

"A-AAAKHH!"

Luki berteriak kesakitan. Kepalanya ditekan sesuatu yang runcing, membuatnya takut kepalanya pecah saat itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Megurine Luki?"

Luki tersentak. Pemandangan itu berubah. Ia berdiri di hadapan Ring, masih. Lampu pun menyala walau sesekali redup. Padahal tadi jelas-jelas Ring menginjak kepala―

"Melihat kekalahanmu? Kau pikir kau bisa menang dariku?"

Lalu, apa yang dilihat Luki tadi? Ia...berdelusi?

Sebenarnya, kekuatan macam apa yang dimiliki oleh Suzune Ring?

 **Tsuzuku**

* * *

A/N : HAHAHA JADI RING ITU MAKHLUK MISTIS/bukan

Ada beberapa orang yang dibekali kemampuan memengaruhi pikiran orang, jadi trik Ring disini bukan sulap bukan sihir. Dia cuma peramal tarrot yang mampu menguasai pikiran lawan o)―( tapi tetap saja kemampuan ini terdapat celah alias gak sempurna. Tunggu chapter depan aja ya /iyaindong

 **Shiro Rukami** : HAHAHA DISINI YANG BELOK CUMA TRIO VANA'N /caps/ yaaa tadinya mau bikin gitu sih tapi nanti kurang kompleks jadi akan kubuat Luki kembali ke jalan yang lurus dan benar *kena pancaran sinar dewa*

undur diri,

siluman panda


	6. Chapter 6

**Before I knew it, I've become an indigo flower ―Yoshiwara Lament―**

.

.

.

.

Luki masih kebingungan tentang apa yang sedang terjadi. Kedua kakinya bahkan terasa berat hanya untuk sekedar digerakkan.

Ia berhadapan dengan Suzune Ring, salah satu dari Parade yang berasal dari Peony.

Ia tak mengerti apa-apa tentang kekuatan aneh Ring yang mampu menyudutkannya begini.

Ilusi, atau nyata?

 _Yang mana?_

Ring masih mengingat saat Lui menolongnya, karena itu ia takkan kalah dari pemuda ini.

Hari itu musim dingin. Ia yang sebatang kara ditemukan oleh Lui di sudut gang. Dengan keadaan babak belur di sekujur tubuh ―berkelahi mendapatkan makanan adalah hal biasa bagi anak jalanan. Bermain sulap dan tarrot sangat kurang memenuhi kebutuhan.

 _"Ikutlah denganku."_ Begitu katanya. Dengan tangan terulur, Ring meraihnya.

Lui memberinya tempat, walau mulanya Ring meragukan. Tapi, Lui selalu membuktikan dengan tindakannya. Itu yang Ring suka dari Lui.

Hingga suatu hari,

* * *

 **Sugoroku**

 **Anggep aja yankee!au meski lebih banyak make dasar majijo sih...**

 **#Biru**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Ayo kita menuju atas!"

Seorang pemuda honeyblonde tampak berapi-api. Di hadapannya hanya ada dua anggota―pengikutnya― yang mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Tapi itu tidak mudah lho, Kagamine. Selain itu kita masih kelas satu." Sahut pemuda bersurai semi jingga, Lui.

"Kau terlalu khawatir, Lui! Kita akan tetap menuju puncak, menjadi parade!"

Gadis berhelai biru yang ada di sebelah Lui hanya memandangi sang ketua yang terus berorasi ―bahasa kerennya mengoceh― sedari tadi tentang rencana kelompok mereka agar bisa menjadi parade. Gadis itu tidak terlalu peduli dengan sang ketua, ia hanya mengikuti Lui saja.

"Jadi..apa nama kelompok kita?" Tanya Lui. Sang ketua yang bernama Kagamine Len, matanya mendadak menjadi titik.

"Ah, kau mengatakannya. Aku belum punya nama yang bagus. Ada usul?"

Lui terkekeh, sementara gadis biru itu hanya diam dan tersenyum kecil melihat tawa Lui yang sangat hangat baginya.

"Oi, Suzune Ring! Perhatikan aku juga, dong!" Len manyun karena diabaikan sejak tadi oleh seorang gadis.

Ring ganti memicing tajam ke arah Len, "Kalau bukan karena Lui di sini aku juga tidak mau mengikuti orang bodoh sepertimu."

"A―apa katamu?!" Len menangis imajiner, tidak terima dikatai bodoh. Sedang Lui hanya swt dengan tingkah mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita sama-sama memikirkan nama kelompok kecil kita yang baru terdiri dari tiga anggota ini." Lui berusaha menjernihkan suasana. Ring langsung menoleh pada Lui dengan mata berbinar. Len kini harus membiasakan diri diabaikan oleh seorang gadis. Tenang Len, kau itu setrong nan tsuyoi ―Len bersedih hati.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau Peony? Bukankah itu bunga yang indah? Ah, aku jadi teringat adik manisku..." Kini ganti Len yang berbinar sendiri, teringat akan saudara kembarnya yang tak tinggal lagi bersamanya akibat perceraian kedua orang tuanya.

"Peony? Oh, bunga itu, ya!" Celetuk Lui ketika telah mendapatkan gambaran tentang bunga Peony. Bunga itu melambangkan kemewahan. Mungkin bagus juga bila dipakai sebagai nama kelompok mereka. Kan keren.

"Kenapa adikmu kau bawa-bawa..." Gumam Ring.

"Tapi pertama-tama kita harus mengalahkan parade yang sekarang...eto..dan ketuanya cewek pula..." Gelisah Len. Jujur saja ia tak terbiasa memukul wanita. Ha ha ha.

"Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta padanya, Kagamine!" Goda Lui. Len menggeleng cepat,

"Bu-bukannya aku suka dia atau apa, ya! Aku hanya...tidak mau memukul wanita! Hmph!" Len memalingkan muka.

Ring yang mengamati dan mendengar konversasi di antara mereka hanya diam. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti pembicaraan mereka. Dunia laki-laki memang begitu sulit untuk dipahami. Tetapi ia tertawa, mensyukuri bahwa kebahagiaan itu tidak jauh darinya.

.

.

.

"Ha-hati-hati!" Luki berusaha menghindar dari serangan kartu beruntun Ring. Jika itu kartu biasa, bukan masalah. Tetapi kartu-kartu itu menjadi tajam dan tadi sempat memotong helai rambutnya. Luki jadi ngeri sendiri.

"Kau tidak pantas berada di sini dengan niatmu yang lemah..." Ring mengambil satu kartu tarrot miliknya dan menyeringai.

 _Wheel of Fortune._

"..yang bahkan tidak menghargai hidupnya sendiri.."

Luki tersentak. Ia berhasil menghindar dari semua serangan Ring. Namun perkataan Ring seakan menyadarkannya akan sesuatu.

 _'Untuk apa aku berada di sini...?'_

Lalu sosok Gumiya yang makin menjauh terlintas di benaknya. Gumiya..kemana ia pergi? Selama ini Luki tak pernah tahu apapun soal Gumiya si pujangga gadungan nan berlumut itu, tapi jika tidak ada Gumiya bersamanya, rasanya begitu...sepi. Terlalu sunyi.

"Gumiya..maaf.." Lirihnya. Bagaimanapun ia harus bisa keluar dari situasi ini. Ia harus menemukan Gumiya dan meminta maaf padanya. Hanya Gumiya, sahabat terbaiknya yang tak pernah meninggalkannya.

"Megurine, kau tahu? Kau bisa digantikan oleh siapa saja."

"Mengapa kami harus bergantung padamu?"

Rasanya kepala Luki sakit. Mengingat apa yang seharusnya ia lupakan―

―dan Gumiya masih tersenyum tulus untuknya. Masih menerimanya.

"Aku..aku.." Luki mencengkeram kepalanya sendiri, merasa begitu penat mendadak.

"Kau lemah."

Luki terbelalak, pupilnya mengecil.

Ring heran dengan perubahan sikap Luki, namun ia tetap menyerang penuh kesiagaan. Kartu-kartu yang terjatuh di sekitar Luki kembali mendekat padanya dan diarahkan kembali menuju target yang sama.

"Keluarkan..keluarkan aku dari sini! Ada yang harus kulakukan!" Luki tidak menghindar, ia menangkap kembali kartu-kartu itu dan membalikkan arahnya menuju Ring. Ring menangkap kartu-kartunya kembali dengan mudah.

"Kakak...kakak..." Dan Luki jatuh terduduk, teringat akan kondisi kakaknya yang masih koma hingga sekarang. Lalu, untuk apa dia di sini? Ia pun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, terlebih tanpa Gumiya.

Untuk apa dirinya ada?

Ring menjadi tidak tertarik lagi mengalahkan Luki yang langsung jatuh tak berdaya, bahkan tak menganggap lawannya. Benarkah itu Megurine Luki yang mengalahkan Hibiki Lui?

"Kau menjijikkan, Megurine Luki." Luki teralihkan pada Ring sesaat, dilihatnya Ring yang melempar pandangan kecewa, sebelum menghilang di balik asap yang muncul entah darimana.

Luki tidak peduli lagi, ia bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu dan segera berlari meneriakkan nama Gumiya.

.

.

.

"Luki-kun, semangat!" Gumiya seperti biasa mengangkat spanduk mini yang terdapat tulisan alaynya; **_Luki-kun! Aku cinta kamu!_** ―begitu isinya. Satu klub baseball selalu saja tertawa tiap ada Gumiya di sela-sela pertandingan mereka.

Tinggal satu inning lagi. Menang atau tidak akan menentukan nasib tim baseball SMP Luki di penyisihan koshien ini. Papan skor bernilai 5-5 sementara.

Luki berdiri di atas _mound_. Terus-terusan melempar hingga penghujung _inning_ ke sembilan ini membuatnya cukup lelah. Namun terik matahari mengingatkannya kembali agar berjuang sepenuh hati. Luki mengambil ancang-ancang, meski lututnya sedikit terluka saat memukul tadi.

Bola yang digenggamnya meluncur ketika ia menapakkan kaki. Tapi sedetik kemudian, suara tulang yang retak terdengar olehnya sendiri. Lututnya tertekuk tanpa sengaja dan mengubah kecepatan bola. Bola yang seharusnya kencang menjadi pelan dan dapat dipukul dengan mudah oleh batter. Pukulannya melambung tinggi dan jauh...

 _Home run._

Ketika pelari mencapai _base_ , Luki berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melempar dan mematikannya, namun terlambat. Peluit panjang berbunyi, menandakan pertandingan telah berakhir. Luki berdiri kaku di atas _mound_ sebelum seseorang dari bench menepuk bahunya dan menyuruhnya berbaris.

Tidak.

Luki belum mau berhenti sampai sini. Ia sudah berjanji akan memenangkan pertandingan ini, agar dilihat kakaknya yang selalu menentang baseball yang disukainya. Dengan begitu..dengan begitu..

Luki tidak lagi mendapati Gumiya di bangku penonton. Luki maklum saja mengingat sifat Gumiya yang sesuka hatinya. Mungkin dia sedang merayu gadis dari sekolah lain.

Usai berbaris, Luki kembali ke _bench_ untuk membereskan peralatan. Wajahnya terus menunduk sedari tadi. Kalau saja, kalau saja lututnya baik-baik saja, ―mungkin sekolah mereka yang akan menang.

"Jangan bersedih, Luki. Saat SMA nanti kau cobalah dengan baseball lagi." Hibur kapten timnya.

"Terima kasih, kapten." Namun Luki masih galau tampaknya.

Sang kapten menepuk punggungnya keras, "Ini baru awal, Megurine Luki! Kita akan bertemu di koshien saat SMA nanti! Atau ketika sudah menjadi pro dan menjadi bintang liga dimana uang mengalir begitu saja!" Sang kapten tertawa. Luki tidak menjawab apa-apa lagi.

Luki dan rombongan timnya bergiliran memasuki bus. Luki yang berada di urutan terakhir hanya menunggu dan maju dengan pelan sambil membawa tasnya. Tapi dari sisi lain, Gumiya berlari dengan kecepatan penuh dan menubruk Luki yang belum menyadarinya.

 ** _BRUKK_**

"Nakagawa!" Sang kapten menatapnya kesal. Gumiya itu memang berisik.

"Ah, maaf Yokune-senpai..dan Luki-kun.."

Luki baru tersadar setelah Gumiya menindihnya, "Ada apa, Nakagawa?" Tanyanya.

Gumiya mendekatkan wajah, dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga pitcher itu. Luki terbelalak dan segera mendorong Gumiya agar bangkit dari tubuhnya. Ia sendiri lekas berdiri dan menarik tangan Gumiya menjauh dari sana. Mereka berdua berlari bersama entah menuju ke mana.

.

.

.

Gumiya kembali mendatangi toko bunga langganannya di Roppongi. Ia disambut oleh pelayan bernama Rin yang kini sering ditemuinya di sini selain Momone-san.

"Anda datang untuk membeli bunga lagi, tuan?" Tanya Rin berbasa-basi. Gumiya hanya mengangguk dan menjawab, "Mawar biru ada?"

Rin segera mencarikan apa yang diinginkan oleh si pelanggan setia lalu membungkusnya, "Untuk kekasihmu?" Rin penasaran. Gumiya hanya tersenyum dan menyerahkan sejumlah uang seraya menerima buket bunga tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Rin." Gumiya melambaikan tangan sebelum keluar dari toko bunga itu. Tak lama setelah kepergian Gumiya, Rin kedatangan pelanggan lain.

"Anda ingin mencari bunga a― Fukase? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Rin mengenalinya. Haneda Fukase, putra semata wayang Haneda Ritsuo, kenalan ayah angkatnya. Ia memanggul tas yang lumayan besar.

"Paman Hibiki yang menyuruhku ke mari untuk menyerahkan ini.." Fukase melirik ke sana kemari. "Ada cctv di sini?"

"Di toilet tidak ada."

"Di sana saja."

Lalu mereka berdua menuju ke toilet bersama. Sesampainya di sana, Luki membuka tas yang dibawanya tadi dan menyerahkan sekotak misterius berisikan tabung-tabung cairan berwarna.

"Kemarin kau pesan ini, kan? Ini berbagai racun. Ular, hortensia, ekor pari, lalu―"

"Tidak perlu kau jelaskan detil. Di setiap tabung ada tulisannya, kan?" Rin menerima kotak itu dengan hati gembira.

"Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa racun ini? Kau mau meracuniku?" Fukase menyipit curiga, namun Rin hanya tertawa.

"Kalau bisa sudah kulakukan sejak dulu, Fukase-san." Fukase hanya tersenyum. Tentu saja Rin tak bisa melakukannya karena Fukase sendiri kebal terhadap racun. Terima kasih untuk sang ayah yang selalu meracuni makanannya.

Ah, maaf. Anggap saja kalian tak pernah membaca narasi barusan.

"Lalu?" Tanya Fukase lagi, masih kepo. Rin tersenyum ―tidak, ia menyeringai.

"Untuk membunuh seseorang yang berharga bagi orang lain."

.

.

.

.

.

Luki masih berlari mencari Gumiya. Koridor yang sedikit sepi tidak ada bedanya dengan hari-hari biasa, karena kebanyakan geng di sini lebih memilih bertikai di luar.

Luki bergegas kembali ke kelasnya sendiri. Ia bergegas menuju bangkunya dan mengubek-ubek isi tasnya. Satu-satunya cara yang terlintas adalah dengan menelpon Gumiya.

Di saat ia telah mendapatkan ponselnya, Luki bergegas mencari kontak Gumiya. Langsung ditekannya tombol bergambar gagang hijau secepat mungkin.

'Nomor yang anda hubungi berada di luar jangkauan, cobalah―'

Tidak berguna. Luki harus mencarinya sekarang, sekarang...

"Kau kenapa, Megurine-san?" Gadis kembar menghampirinya, Anon dan Kanon.

"A-apa kalian...melihat Nakagawa?" Tanya Luki ragu. Tapi toh bertanya tidak ada salahnya.

"Hm? Bukankah kau yang selalu bersamanya? Ia menghilang sejak kema―ah tunggu!" Anon mengingat sesuatu, "Kemarin aku melihatnya bersama petinggi SMA Karuta, Iblis biru!" Celetuknya.

I-iblis biru? Luki swt. Julukan macam apa itu?

.

.

.

"Kau meninggalkannya, kejam sekali Suzune." Kaito tertawa-tawa di bangkunya. Sementara Ring hanya mendengus dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Ia pengecut."

"Kalau aku adalah Megurine, aku akan sakit hati mendengarmu mengatakan begitu." Komentar si pemuda biru. Ring tidak lagi menyahutnya, malas. Lagipula Lui tidak berangkat sekolah. Ring menyesal datang kemari hanya demi Megurine Luki. Setelah ini ia akan pulang dan menuju ke rumah Lui. Sialan. Dihubungi juga tak bisa. Suzune Ring merasa kehilangan motivasi.

Motivasi apa modus, hayo?

"Len ke mana?" Gakupo baru saja memasuki ruang. Entah darimana.

"Len-ku sedang ada urusan." Kaito mendelik jahil.

"Hapus embel-embel -ku itu. Dia bukan milikmu sendiri, es krim." Gakupo tidak terima.

"Ha? Tentu saja dia milikku, terong." Kaito cengengesan.

Ring benar-benar tak mengerti tentang dunia para lelaki.

.

.

 **tsuzuku**


	7. Chapter 7

_The promise from our childhood days remains frozen in place — **Cinderella Paradox**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Rion bergerak mengumpulkan data secara perlahan. Ia belum mendapat data pasti mengenai pertarungan Ring dan orang baru yang bernama Luki itu, tapi pemuda itu keluar sambil berlari kencang sebelum disusul oleh Ring. Gadis itu menuju ke arah lain.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

Sial. Rion tak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Ia harus segera melapor kepada Fukase, ketuanya. Rion mundur, mencari tempat yang pas untuk berkomunikasi. Ia lalu menuju halaman belakang dan menelpon Fukase.

"Ketua, mereka bertarung barusan. Aku agak ragu, tapi nampaknya tidak ada pemenangnya. Ya, pemuda itu lari. Ya. Ya. Baiklah."

Rion mengakhiri panggilan. Ia hendak berbalik, dan mendapat ia dihadang oleh empat siswa yang tak ia kenal.

"Kupikir tanganku kaku."

"Punggungku juga pegal, tahu. Mungkin dia bisa menghibur kita?"

Rion hanya diam. Menunggu mereka bergerak menyerang, dan ketika saat itu tiba, Rion melepas kacamata dan ikat rambut yang ia kenakan. Keempat orang tersebut langsung terkejut.

"Kau kan—"

Rion tidak peduli apapun. Selama ia dapat memenuhi keinginan ketuanya. Selama ia dapat berguna bagi kelompoknya.

 _Apapun_.

Salah satu dari mereka yang masih sadar setelah mendapat pukulan Rion, mencoba berbicara.

"...shinigami.."

Rion menendang kepalanya.

"Ah, nampaknya aku harus mundur." Rion memungut kembali kacamatanya dan berlalu pergi dari sana.

* * *

"Aku suka pria yang tampan."

Celetuk Anon saat ditanyai oleh Kanon dalam perjalanan kembali mereka dari toilet.

"Liar juga boleh!" sahut Kanon.

"Gak akan berhasil, Kanon. Kau lihat betapa banyak cowok gagal di sini yang melakukan hal bodoh, setiap hari hanya berkelahi."

"Kita juga, kan?"

"Ah, kau mengatakannya."

Anon dan Kanon saling menghela nafas.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan legenda Parade saat ini, Kagamine Len. Kau pernah melihatnya?" Anon penasaran.

"Kadang. Aku melihatnya dari bawah, ia sedang duduk di pinggir atap. Kupikir mau bunuh diri, tapi mana mungkin kan, ya?" Kanon tertawa pelan.

"Bagaimanapun, dia pelindung kita semua. Kau ingat kan saat insiden malam berdarah itu terjadi? Ia menyelamatkan semua siswa baik kawan ataupun lawan! Aku masuk ke sini karena ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi.." Anon merengut.

"...kita bahkan tak pantas jadi budaknya." lanjut Kanon.

Mereka down lagi.

"Lalu, apa yang kita lakukan? Aku bosan." Kanon bertanya.

"Aku ingin menaklukkan Kanto Barat." Anon mengucapkan keinginannya.

"Kita bahkan menguasai Distrik Tokyo, kau tahu." Kanon swt.

"Kalau begitu...bagaimana dengan Hokkaido?"

"Kejauhan!"

Perbincangan mereka terus berlanjut. Tak menyadari seseorang yang baru saja mereka lewati.

* * *

Gumiya tidak tahu lagi harus ke mana. Sekolah? Rumah? Sama-sama membosankan. Rumah Sakit? Mungkin itu pilihan tepat, tapi ia enggan, merasa tak pantas untuk muncul di depan orang yang bahkan tak sanggup membuka matanya.

"Aduh, aku tidak punya banyak teman." keluhnya. Temannya bahkan tidak lebih dari sepuluh. Sangat sempit sekali dunia ini. Apalagi bertemu dengan Yokune Rook, mantan kapten tim baseballnya semasa SMP dan notabene setahun lebih tua darinya. Untung saja ini bukan masa Gakusei no Sensou, jadi ia bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Ia lelah, lalu memutuskan istirahat sejenak di pinggir sungai. Berbaring di atas rerumputan sepertinya menyenangkan, lagipula hari masih pagi. Akan ia manfaatkan waktu ini untuk mengisi energinya.

 _Haha_.

Gumiya membaringkan tubuhnya, menikmati sajian langit biru di atas sana, berhias kumpulan awan yang jarang. Ia sangat benci hari yang sepi seperti ini. Ia ingin menggombali cewek, atau sekedar melihat wajah Luki yang diusilinya. Singkatnya ia bosan tak melakukan apa-apa.

"Oh ya...Luki bertarung dengan Suzune-san, ya. Aku ingin tahu apakah dia menang..." Gumiya menyampingkan tubuhnya, menoleh pada jajaran rerumputan yang mengenai wajahnya.

"Harusnya aku tidak melakukannya..."

"Benar, Nakagawa...kau tak seharusnya melakukannya."

Gumiya dengan cepat berguling. Menghindari sebuah pukulan yang mendadak mengenai bekas tempatnya tadi. Gumiya beralih duduk, melihat siapa yang datang.

"Lama tak bertemu, Nakagawa..."

Gumiya menyeringai. "Ya ampun, kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu sekarang, Shion Kaito?"

Kaito menyeringai. "Aku tak tertarik dengan Megurine. Aku hanya ingin melawanmu, adik dari pimpinan sebelumnya, Nakagawa Gumi."

"Kau salah orang." Gumiya menyilangkan lengan.

"Kau ingin melawak?" Kaito mengeluarkan beberapa pisau kecil dari balik pakaiannya.

"Sepertinya akan sulit mengalahkan salah satu dari parade." Gumiya beranjak bangun dan berdiri. Ia tidak begitu ingat dengan Kaito, serta tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Kaito adalah teman kakaknya dulu, adik kelas, —sebelum kakaknya meninggal karena kecelakaan.

"Aku tidak sehebat itu. Aku hanya orang lemah. Kau tidak membiarkanku?"

"Pengkhianat sepertimu?"

 _Gawat. **Gawat**._

Shion Kaito dikenal sebagai yang paling buruk dari semua anggota parade. Ia sama sekali tidak manusiawi dan tak ragu menghabisi mangsanya walau harus menelan nyawa. Kekuasaan keluarga melindunginya dari banyak kasus pembunuhan. Bagaimana dulu Kagamine Len bisa mendapat orang sekuat ini?

"Aku cuma pengikut Luki, kau lihat, aku sama sekali tak berdaya."

"Refleksmu bagus saat menghindariku tadi. Jadi...bisakah kita mulai?"

Dari seberang sungai, seseorang melihat.

"Bagus, kalian hanya harus saling menghancurkan."

* * *

"Eh? Kenapa aku harus mencarinya?"

Len mengulang lagi perkataannya. Usai berkeliling sebentar ia sudah kehilangan salah satu anggotanya.

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kaito! Dia tidak waras!" seru Len. Gakupo yang sedang mengelap katananya sedikit membenarkan.

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Kaito berasal dari keluarga pembunuh bayaran." celetuknya. "Tadi dia bilang hanya ingin keluar sebentar karena bosan."

"Karena itulah kita harus mencarinya! Ring, dimana Ring?!"

"Kau mungkin lupa, dia pergi menjenguk Hibiki."

"Sialan. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan pergi sendiri!" Len menggebrak meja lalu berjalan cepat menuju arah luar. Ia tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga.

"Bicara memang mudah, tapi cuma kau yang bisa menghentikannya, Len." terpaksa, Gakupo menyusul ketuanya. Hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja. Ia juga sedikit panik, sih, tapi ia juga sedang bosan, jadi mungkin jika Kaito membawa kepala korbannya kan sedikit memperbaiki suasana. Ia sudah lama tak bertarung serius.

"Len, tunggu aku!"

"Panggil aku Rin!"

Gakupo merotasi netra. "Terserahlah."

Luki menganggur penuh hari ini. Dengan anteng membaca novel kesukaannya di bangkunya. Beberapa siswa berkelahi di dalam sana, tapi Luki tak peduli.

 _Sama sekali tak peduli._

Berapa kalipun ia membaca novel favoritnya, ia sama sekali tak merasa bahagia. Ia tak tahu keberadaan Gumiya.

Seharusnya ia tidak mau tahu.

 _Tidak, ia tidak kesepian._

Ia sedikit teringat perkataan Ring kemarin. Apakah benar harapan sudah mati di dalm dirinya? Mungkin benar. Ia sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk diperjuangkan. Janji untuk kembali ke koshien saat SMA ia buang. Ia tak bisa menepati janji. Dan mungkin bila lebih baik ia mati daripada hidup tanpa tujuan seperti ini. Cita-citanya sudah tak ada, semua jalan tertutup untuknya.

Lalu, apalagi yang ia harapkan sekarang selain lulus baik-baik dari sekolah ini?

"Megurine, mau yakiniku?" tawar Wil kepadanya. Namun Luki tak menjawab, masih larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Dia kenapa, sih?" Wil heran, bertanya kepada teman-temannya.

"Galau ditinggalkan oleh Nakagawa, mungkin?" sahut Piko.

"Jadi selama ini mereka pacaran?" Wakana mendadak triggered.

"Bukan. Sepertinya mereka sahabat dekat dan mungkin ini sedikit menyakitkan." Piko swt.

"Aku baru ingat! Kita ditantang oleh Midori dari Fukusho. Ayo kita hajar mereka!" Wil berapi-api.

"Itu untuk minggu depan, Wil." koreksi Wakana.

"Sialan! Mereka sangat kuat!"

"Err...kita belum melawan mereka.." imbuh Piko.

"Bagaimana jika kita kalah?! Kita hanya akan mempermalukan Sugoroku!" Wil masih berbicara sendiri.

"Kalian tidak akan kalah, kan?"

Wakana, Piko, dan Wil menengok serempak ke sumber suara. Sangat mengejutkan karena kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut seorang Megurine Luki.

"M-megurine...kau menyemangati kami?" Wakana berbinar.

"Aku tak menyangka Megurine sangat mencintai Sugoroku." Piko shock di tempat.

"Megurine...apakah kau..." Wil berkaca-kaca.

Luki hanya diam saja.

"Benar, kita pasti menang karena kita adalah yang terkuat!" lalu mereka melakukan selebrasi sendiri dengan berhigh-five. Luki diam-diam tersenyum di balik bukunya.

* * *

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Lui?"

"Kau tak perlu repot menjengukku, tahu." Lui tertawa pelan. Ia lalu mendekat dan berbisik di telinga penjenguk.

"Kepala pelayan menatapku! Ia ingin mengulitiku, Ring!" ia menunjuk-nunjuk pojok ruang. Kepala Pelayan memang bertanggung jawab mengawasi Lui agar tak melakukan tindakan yang macam-macam dan memperparah lukanya.

Ring swt. "Jadi...apa kau besok masuk sekolah? Aku akan menunggumu di tempat biasa. Ketua ingin mengadakan rapat darurat dengan beberapa petinggi SMA lain. Karuta, Fukusho, dan Yabaka akan bergabung."

"Apa? Situasinya ternyata lebih gawat dari yang kita duga sampai Empat Raja berkumpul?" Lui mendadak cemas.

"Benar. Kagamine-san ingin memberitahukan kita semua tentang hasil investigasi yang dilakukannya."

"Apa kau mendengar sedikit informasi?"

Ring menggeleng. "Tidak begitu banyak, tapi, ada satu yang sempat kubaca. Kuharap ini akan menjadi rahasia kita saat ini." Ring terlihat agak ragu mengatakannya, namun ia tak punya pilihan lain.

"Nakagawa Gumiya menjual Sugoroku pada 'mereka'."

Lui terbeliak.

"Mereka...para mafia?"

Ring mengangguk meski berat.

"Tujuannya masih belum dapat dipastikan. Tapi informasi ini dapat dipercaya karena keluarga Shion yang membantu penyelidikan kasus Nakagawa Gumi. Ia tak pernah berbohong pada ketua."

Lui tak menyangka. Apa-apaan ini? Menurut kacamatanya, Gumiya bahkan sangat terobsesi dengan Sugoroku dengan memakai Luki sebagai tamengnya.

"Apakah Kaito-san marah?" tanyanya.

Ring menunduk. "Tentu saja. Ia berencana melawannya hari ini."

"Bodoh, Kaito-san akan—! Tunggu, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan tidak menahannya?" ia nampak tak percaya.

"Aku ingin menghentikannya, tapi dia itu monster! Kau tidak ingat bagaimana dulu kita hampir terbunuh olehnya?!" pekik Ring. Lui tak dapat menjawabnya karena itu memang benar adanya. Mereka belum cukup kuat bahkan untuk sekedar membuatnya jatuh.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya selain ketua, kau tahu itu, kan..." Ring terisak. Lui sungguh tak mengira akan jadi seburuk ini. Ia turut penasaran dengan hasil penyelidikan. Tapi pertanyaannya adalah, mengapa Gumiya melakukannya? Seharusnya ia sadar sedang berhadapan dengan siapa. Sugoroku. Ini bukan main-main. Pasti ada yang membuatnya terpaksa melakukan ini, atau memang karena keinginannya sendiri. Namun, tujuannya?

 _Apakah itu untuk menghancurkan Sugoroku?_

Jika benar begitu, jangan pikir Lui akan diam saja dan melihat.

* * *

 **Bersambung**


	8. Chapter 8

.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa sekuat itu?"

Kaito memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Belati kecil yang sempat ia gunakan untuk menyerang, kini berhamburan di tanah. Pemuda itu terduduk dengan penuh rasa malu. Rerumputan hijau di bawahnya seakan mengejeknya keras-keras, menertawai kelemahannya.

Gumiya yang masih tegap berdiri hanya membuang muka, melihat sungai yang tak jauh dari mereka—dan orang yang perlahan menjauh di seberang sana.

"Karuta..." gumamnya, saat menyadari seragam yang dikenakan oleh yang baru saja melarikan diri.

"Kenapa kau menjual informasi pada mereka?" Kaito berdiri dengan susah payah. Ia heran. Dengan kekuatan seperti ini, harusnya mudah bagi Gumiya menaiki tangga kasta sekolah mereka. Gumiya dapat menjadi penguasa dan mendapat akses untuk menginjak harga dirinya.

 _Kenapa?_

"Maafkan aku, situasinya terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan. Karena ini juga menyangkut Luki." ujarnya, menunduk perlahan sambil mengepal erat tangannya. Kaito dapat melihat bagaimana lawannya barusan itu menggemerutukkan gigi, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun amarah melarangnya. Sepertinya keadaan jiwanya sedang tidak baik. Ia lebih terlihat seperti orang stres.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau tak bercerita pada kami? Kami sedang menyelidiki kasus kematian kakakmu." tawar Kaito.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ada yang mati lagi." Gumiya menyentuh lebam di pipinya, dengan beberapa goresan tipis merah. "Kau benar-benar hampir membunuhku."

"Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu." Kaito membereskan kembali belatinya. "Tak ada gunanya membunuhmu."

Gumiya tertawa. "Aku tidak sehebat itu, kau tau." katanya. "Aku hanya ingin melindungi seseorang."

"Kau diancam?"

Gumiya gelagapan, namun ia kembali tertawa kemudian. "Hm, kalau maksudmu Luki mungkin iya, ahahahhaa." ia menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, 'kan?" Kaito menatapnya.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya orang biasa yang tak berdaya."

"Ah, aku ingin sekali merasakan jadi orang biasa."

"Kau bermimpi?"

"Mungkin..." Kaito menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat hamparan biru di atas sana.

"...bermimpi terlalu tinggi?"

Kaito ingat saat-saat itu. Dimana ketika Len mengalahkannya dan menyeretnya dari jalan penuh dosa. Meski ia tak benar-benar meninggalkan keluarganya yang secara turun temurun berprofesi sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Ia punya seorang kakak laki-laki yang akan meneruskan usaha ini; setidaknya itu bukan dirinya. Terkadang ia bertanya mengapa ia terlahir di dalam keluarga mengerikan begitu. Ia ingin menjadi anak normal, pergi dengan teman-temannya, menjadi pekerja kantoran, menikah, dan punya keturunan selayaknya yang lain.

Tapi, terkadang ia tidak begitu menyesal terlahir dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Yah, takdir terkadang tampak begitu menyebalkan. Tapi, kita hanya dapat berusaha, bukan?" Gumiya melambaikan tangan. "Aku ada janji, maaf."

"Selanjutnya, kita akan bertarung dalam Gakusei no Sensou." Kaito memandanginya. "Aku tidak khawatir bila itu kau, tapi temanmu—"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah berjanji akan melindunginya atas permintaan seseorang." Gumiya membalikkan diri.

"Aku telah berjanji dan akan menepatinya."

Kaito menilik curiga. "Apa saja yang akan kau korbankan hanya demi orang yang kau cintai itu?"

Gumiya tak menjawab. Terus saja berlalu. Meninggalkan Kaito seorang diri.

"Kaito—astaga!" Len baru tiba dari arah lain, namun ia masih dapat melihat Gumiya yang berjalan pergi perlahan.

"Len? Kenapa kau di sini?"

Jawaban itu ia dapatkan kala melihat Gakupo di belakang Len, sedang mengangkat bahu. Mengerti, Kaito mencoba menenangkan ketuanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya luka kecil—"

 ** _Pluk_**

Kaito terperangah. Mendapati dirinya dipeluk erat oleh Len. Ia bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana, jadi ia hanya diam.

"Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau pergi tanpa ijin?!"

Kaito menggaruk kepalanya. "Maaf, aku takkan mengulanginya."

"Serius?" Len sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya

"Iya, iya, ketua~" Kaito tertawa pelan.

"Jadi, apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Gakupo. "tidak mungkin kau melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia."

Kaito menyeringai. "Tentu saja. Namun aku masih harus menyelidikinya sebelum bisa menjelaskan dugaanku pada Nakagawa Gumiya. Seperti yang kukira, ia diancam."

"Menggunakan apa? Berani-beraninya." geram Len.

"Aku belum mendapat gambaran yang jelas, namun ini berhubungan dengan Megurine Luki." ujar si pemuda biru.

"Jadi itu alasannya?" Len tampak berpikir.

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Len?"

Len menggeleng. "Tapi, tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan di dunia ini."

"Kenapa kau begitu perhatian pada sampah itu, sih?" Gakupo risih. Len menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Kau cemburu?"

"Tapi..." Kaito melanjutkan. "Kita harus waspada terhadap Nakagawa. Ia lebih hebat dariku, ia dapat mengambil posisi kita kapan pun ia mau."

"Kaito, kau berlebihan." Len memegang lengan Kaito dan langsung menjatuhkannya dalam satu kali gerakan. Kaito merintih kesakitan karena punggungnya bersua dengan tanah. Setelah itu, Len menyerang kaki Gakupo dengan tangan kosong. Keduanya jatuh hampir bersamaan dan berniat protes, tapi urung begitu melihat binar Len yang nampak berbeda.

"Aku bisa menjatuhkan kalian semua kurang dari sepuluh detik dengan tangan kosong. Kau pikir aku akan kalah?"

Gakupo dan Kaito saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Tentu, tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkanmu, Len."

"Rin..." jeda. "Jangan lupa, mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku masih hidup setelah pembantaian itu."

Kedua anak buahnya mengangguk.

"Ayo pergi." Len berbalik dan mulai melangkah, diikuti oleh Kaito serta Gakupo di belakangnya. Tidak mungkin mereka lupa bagaimana Len mengalahkan mereka dulu.

Untuk suatu alasan, mereka bersyukur.

* * *

 **Sugoroku**

 **#Reverse**

 **AU. Typo(s)**

* * *

"Aku mau ramen, Kasane."

"Siap, Yokune-san."

Teto segera berangkat membelikan beberapa stok ramen cup berbagai rasa, sementara yang baru saja menyuruhnya hanya duduk-duduk di kursinya sembari menikmati pijitan ekstra dari salah satu siswa.

"Kenapa aku harus...melakukan ini...aku ini ketua, lho..." Fukase setengah protes. Rook menjejali mulut ketuanya dengan kertas.

"Aku penasihat geng tidak jelas ini. Kau pikir siapa yang menyeretku kemari hanya untuk alasan yang tidak masuk akal?"

"Maafkan hamba, Rook-sama." Fukase senewen.

"Tapi cukup mengejutkan mengetahui bahwa Nakagawa dan Megurine ingin mengubah peta kekuatan. Informasi darimu sangat berharga, Tachibana."

Rion mengangguk. "Aku masih belum tahu pasti, tapi nampaknya ketua mereka juga mulai bergerak untuk Gakusei no Sensou. Dua hari lagi kita ada pertemuan, Yokune-san." Rion memasang kembali kacamatanya.

"Kasus Black Pearl, ya. Ini merepotkan." Rook menghela nafas. "Kuharap aku bisa mengundurkan diri dari sini."

"Jangan begitu, tuan penasihat. Kami membutuhkan kekuatanmu di sini." Fukase memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"Haneda, lepaskan aku."

"Baik, baik."

Rion membaca lagi hasil analisisnya. "Dan menurut pengamatanku, Suzune-san dan Hibiki-san mempunyai hubungan khusus...aku tidak tahu persisnya. Namun, mereka sangat dekat. Data ini bisa dimasukkan sebagai daftar kelemahan mereka—"

"Siapapun juga akan tahu itu sekali lihat, Tachibana. Bagaimana dengan Kagamine, Kamui, dan Shion? Kita bahkan tak mengetahui celah orang-orang kuat seperti mereka." Rook berkomentar.

"Ada kok." Fukase nimbrung. "Perlu kuberitahu?"

"Dilarang curang, bocah nakal."

Fukase memanyunkan bibirnya. "Mau menciumku?"

Fukase mendapat gaplokan buku secara cuma-cuma.

"Ada lagi, Tachibana?"

"Mengenai itu, ini soal beberapa geng baru seperti Bara dan Yakiniku. Kita belum tahu pasti bagaimana mereka. Bara terdiri dari saudara kembar Anon dan Kanon, mereka adalah anggota yakuza. Sementara Yakiniku terdiri dari William Esgareth, Utatane Piko, dan Wakana Aiko. Mereka berasal dari Kanto Timur, smp Hirashi." Rion kemudian membalik kertas yang sedang ia genggam.

"Hirashi yang itu, katamu? SMP Yankee terkuat di Kanto Timur?" Rook sedikit terkejut juga.

"Tidak ada data soal Megurine Luki?"

"Dia berasal dari SMP Mitayama di Asakusa. Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya masuk ke Sugoroku. Menurutku, ia tidak punya sesuatu penting."

"Tapi, dia mengalahkan Hibiki Lui, kan?" tanya Fukase. Rion hanya mengangguk.

"Kalian ini—bukankah shinigami ada bersama kita?" Teto bersuara. Fukase, Rook, dan Ted hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Benar, Tachibana sangat hebat." puji Rook. "Kita tak mungkin kalah jika kita mempunyai nona shinigami bersama kita."

"Ka-kalian berlebihan, benar begitu, kan, Haneda-kun?" Rion malu dipuji dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Fukase.

"Eh? Menurutku tidak. Kau memang salah satu senjata kami. Terima kasih sudah bergabung bersama kami." ujar Fukase datar.

Rion pingsan.

* * *

Luki tak sengaja berakhir di ruangan rawat inap kakaknya.

Ia bingung harus kemana. Kepergian Gumiya tak menyisakan jejak, dan ia tidak begitu betah berada di sekolah. Meski pun Gumiya adalah penyebab dari semua ini, namun Luki merasa sahabatnya hendak melakukan sesuatu dengan menggunakannya. Luki tidak tahu apa itu, dan ia hanya bisa berharap Gumiya kembali disertai penjelasan.

"Eh? Siapa yang mengganti bunganya?"

Luki heran ketika mengecek vas. Semalam, ketika ia ke sini, bunga yang berada di dalam sana adalah aster putih. Dan sekarang telah berganti lili putih.

"Mungkin suster yang menggantinya."

Selepas kakaknya mengalami koma pun, Luki tidak mau darimana atau siapa yang telah membiayai perawatan kakaknya, Luka. Pihak rumah sakit hanya mengatakan sudah ada donatur yang mengurus semuanya. Luki hanya dapat bersyukur karena Tuhan berbaik hati kepadanya.

"Kak, aku pergi dulu. Aku harus kerja paruh waktu." Luki beranjak sembari memanggul tas. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia tidak bersekolah lagi dan hanya fokus dalam bekerja.

Tapi, itu tidak mungkin.

Dia juga ingin mencari pekerjaan yang lebih tinggi ke depannya.

"Aku akan kembali nanti malam."

Luki meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih belum sadarkan diri sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Dokter bilang, ia koma. Harapan hidupnya tipis dan nyaris nol persen.

Luki hanya berharap, ada keajaiban yang akan terjadi.

Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, ketika ia tengah menuju lorong keluar, seseorang dari arah lain dan balik tembok muncul. Ia melihat Luki yang sudah pergi, sebelum bergegas memasuki sebuah ruang rawat dengan papan nama Megurine Luka.

"Jadi, ini." ia membuka pintu, melihat seorang gadis yang tergeletak lemah di sana. Masih setia memejamkan mata. Seragam suster yang ia kenakan ikut tergerak ketika ia melangkah masuk. Ia membawa sebuah koper bersamanya.

"Haneda? Bagaimana keamanannya?"

Ia menelpon seseorang ketika hendak melancarkan aksinya. Memastikan buta dari pantauan kamera pengawas.

 _"Tenang saja, Rin. Kau bisa mempercayaiku. Maaf, aku sedang ada rapat untuk besok, beberapa asistenku yang mengurusnya."_

"Terima kasih "

Yang disebut Rin hanya mengangguk seraya menutup panggilan. Dengan begini, ia akan segera mendapat apa yang ia inginkan. Menurut hasil pengamatan Haneda Fukase, temannya, pasien di kamar ini terletak lebih jauh daripada yang lain; kelas atas. Sangat jarang mendapati kelas atas dihuni di rumah sakit ini, karena banyak rumah sakit yang berada di titik penting Roppongi. Pun suster atau dokter jarang yang melewati tempat ini karena ada jalur alternatif lain yang telah disediakan. Kecuali petugas kebersihan di pagi dan sore hari.

Rin membuka koper berwarna putih yang ia bawa. Berbagai tabung aneka warna tersaji di depannya. Ia tampak menimang-nimang, bimbang memilih apa yang harus ia pakai.

"Saa—cairan mana yang harus aku gunakan untuk membunuhnya?"

* * *

"Ini semua berkas penyelidikan?"

Dikarenakan situasi darurat, seluruh anggota Peony sebagai pemegang jabatan Parade berkumpul di ruang paling atas; markas mereka. Hibiki Lui datang bersama Ring sedikit terlambat karena luka Lui yang masih terbuka, meski tak separah kemarin. Gakupo, Kaito, dan Len, sudah menunggu mereka semua. Dengan satu anggota tambahan bernama Hatsune Mikuo.

"Benar, Kaito dan Mikuo membantu penyelidikan ini." Len menunjukkan sebuah berkas berjudul 'Nakagawa Gumi'.

Mereka semua kemudian duduk dengan saling berhadapan, dengan meja persegi sebagai pemisah. Len juga membawa beberapa koper bersamanya, entah berisi apa karena masih tertutup rapat.

Berkas mengenai kecelakaan ketua Parade sebelumnya, Nakagawa Gumi, kini dapat dibaca oleh Lui. Banyak bukti yang memang mengarahkan kasus ini pada kecelakaan. Kasusnya pun dinyatakan telah ditutup oleh kepolisian.

"Aku juga berhasil mendapat data dari kepolisian karena dibantu seseorang. Sebenarnya, ada bukti cctv yang tidak diikutsertakan saat melakukan penyelidikan. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana kamera itu menghilang, dan kabar bagusnya—aku menemukannya semalam." Len membuka salah satu koper hitam, memperlihatkan sebuah kamera kecil di dalamnya.

"Ini bukti, bahwa Nakagawa-san telah dibunuh. Oleh pihak mafia."

"Lalu, untuk apa koper yang lain?" tanya Ring.

Len tersenyum kecil.

"Kaito, Gakupo, bukakan untukku."

Kaito dan Gakupo hanya menuruti perintah ketua, mereka bergegas membuka koper yang terkunci setelah Len memberitahukan sandinya.

 _1227_.

"Kagamine—apa maksudmu?" Ring tampak terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat di dalam sana.

"Kenapa kau tidak membicarakannya padaku dulu? Aku tak bisa menjamin kita semua akan—" Lui panik, jelas saja. Setelah melihat apa yang ada di dalam koper itu. Lui menatap ketuanya sendiri tak percaya.

"Kagamine? Kau sudah gila! Kita semua akan mati!"

"Aku tidak keberatan bila itu adalah harga untuk menghancurkan siapa saja yang telah melukai Nakagawa-san." Len berdiri tiba-tiba, membuat semua yang berada di dalam ruangan tersentak kecil.

"Kita harus siap sedia sebelum berperang. Kalian simpan dulu senjata ini. Aku ada urusan dengan Mikuo." Len melangkah pergi, diikuti oleh Mikuo di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kita selalu kalah dari Hatsune? Aku tidak terima!" Gakupo protes. Kaito menutup kembali koper yang terbuka dan menyuruh Gakupo diam.

"Dia mata-mata kita, apa boleh buat." ujar Kaito seraya memejamkan mata. Hatsune Mikuo adalah mata-mata andalan mereka selama ini, terutama dalam bagian penyelidikan kematian Nakagawa Gumi yang dianggap ganjil oleh Len. Ia menolak tawaran bergabung dengan Peony dan menjadi anggota eksternal. Ia bertugas mengumpulkan informasi mengenai lawan Sugoroku selama ini.

"Len tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Memangnya, kita semua dulu mengikutinya karena apa?" imbuh Kaito kemudian.

Lui dan Ring terdiam. Kaito mengatakan hal yang benar. Mereka semua adalah satu. Mereka tak akan terpisahkan. Dan mereka memiliki alasan untuk tetap bertahan. Ring hanya tertawa pelan seraya menepuk dahi,

"Kau benar, Shion-san. Sekali pun ia ke neraka, kita semua akan mengikutinya, bukan?"

"Katakan padaku berapa uang yang kau minta, Mikuo."

Dalam koridor sepi, mereka berbicara. Tembok kecokelatan serta grafiti menjadi hiasan sepanjang perjalanan mereka kali ini.

Mikuo menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, kau tahu."

Len mendengus. "Baiklah, malam ini? Kau mau di mana? Kalau bisa sedikit jauh dari sini. Aku tak mau dipergoki anak-anak Sugoroku yang kadang keluar malam." ujar Len.

"Ayolah, Len, tidak usah serius begitu. Aku sahabatmu, oke?"

"Meski pun kau adalah mafia, apa aku bisa mempercayai kebohonganmu?" Len menoleh ke arahnya.

Hatsune Mikuo berasal dari kalangan mafia, calon penerus usaha keluarga karena ia adalah anak lelaki satu-satunya. Ia terbiasa mengurusi masalah semacam ini, dan bebas mendapatkan akses data kepolisian karena kekuasaannya. Pula dengan penandatanganan Kaisar terkait masuknya mafia beberapa tahun lalu. Ia masuk ke Sugoroku atas keinginannya sendiri, serta tertarik dengan rahasia keluarga Kagamine yang penuh misteri.

Mikuo bahkan tidak mengira si pewaris Kagamine akan berada di sini. Kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Mikuo menyukai segala sesuatu tentang misteri, ia suka menyelidiki semua yang membuatnya penasaran. Dengan kerja sama antara Hatsune, Shion, dan Kamui, maka berkas penyelidikan kasus kecelakaan Nakagawa Gumi dapat selesai lebih cepat. Ketiga keluarga itu adalah penyokong utama sekolah ini dan biasanya merekrut alumni di sini yang mereka anggap bagus untuk bekerja dengan mereka.

Len berjanji akan menceritakan semua rahasia keluarganya yang ia tahu kepadanya apabila kasus ini selesai dengan sukses. Terutama soal pembantaian keluarganya yang kini hanya menyisakan dirinya seorang.

Mikuo tersenyum tipis. "Percayalah pada kebohonganku."

"Aku masih belum bisa menemukan siapa mata-mata yang sudah menyusup kemari. Kau mau bantu?"

"Ikan teri seperti mereka bukan masalah. Bisa saja itu Karuta yang memang sudah lama bermusuhan dengan kita. Aku bertemu dengan shinigami beberapa waktu lalu berada di sini." jelas Mikuo.

"Shinigami? Pembunuh bayaran Tachibana? Keluarganya bermusuhan dengan Shion, bukan?" Len bertanya.

"Kau benar. Dan—apa kita harus menghapus Nakagawa Gumiya dari daftar kecurigaan kita?"

"Kenapa? Dia adik Nakagawa-san. Kupikir ia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kematian kakaknya setahun lalu."

"Mengapa kau berpikiran demikian?"

"Kenapa kau masih saja mencurigainya?"

"Dia menjual informasi tentang Sugoroku."

"Dia pasti diancam." Len teringat perkataan Kaito saat di pinggir sungai tadi.

Pembicaraan ini tidak akan ada ujungnya, maka mereka berhenti sendiri untuk membahasnya lebih lanjut.

"Kalau tidak salah, Nakagawa Gumi tewas di rel kereta, bukan?"

"Ya." suara Len berubah. "Untuk apa aku meminta tolong padamu?" sinisnya

"Aku hanya kepikiran sesuatu." Mikuo memberi jeda. "Jenazahnya lengkap, jika ia tertabrak kereta, pastinya ada satu atau dua bagian tubuh yang hilang."

"Besok ada pertemuan besar, Mikuo. Kau tahu harus apa." Len melirik kepadanya agar berhenti. Dibalas dengan anggukan singkat oleh Mikuo. Mereka kini berjalan di lorong kelas yang tak terpakai lagi. Len menariknya paksa ke sebuah ruangan, memerangkap Mikuo di dalam sana.

"Atau kau mau melakukannya di sini?"

"Kau ingin aku masuk warta besok karena jadi korban pembunuhan?"

Len membungkam Mikuo dengan telunjuknya."Aku hanya membayar bagianku, kalau kau tidak menerimanya—bukankah itu sayang sekali, Hatsune Mikuo?"

Kagamine Len akan melakukan semua demi ambisinya. Walau pun membuang harga dirinya, menahan rasa sakit, sekali pun nyawa taruhannya.

Ia tidak akan menyerah secepat ini.

Mikuo tersenyum menyambutnya, balas menarik Len ke arahnya.

"Kau yang memaksa."

 _Tersenyum licik._

* * *

"Bagaimana, Gumiya? Kau mendapatkannya?"

"Ya, tuan."

Saling duduk berhadapan dengan pembatas meja hitam. Gumiya menyerahkan bukti transaksi kepada pihak seberang, dan sebuah amplop cokelat besar mengenai tangan Gumiya.

"Itu bayaranmu. Kau bekerja dengan baik. Tiga belas juta yen, cukup?"

Tangan Gumiya meraih amplop itu, membukanya. Ada banyak uang di sana, berjubel penuh sesak dan minta dikeluarkan. Gumiya meneguk ludah, namun ia tetap memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Mungkin cukup untuk satu bulan ke depan."

"Kebutuhanmu banyak sekali, ya, Nakagawa." si Tuan tertawa.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan. Mohon panggil saya bila ada pekerjaan lagi." Gumiya hendak beranjak namun suara si Tuan berhasil menghentikannya.

"Aku ada pemawaran spesial untukmu. Ada seseorang yang membayar tinggi bila kau berhasil membunuh orang ini."

Sebuah foto terlempar ke meja. Ada foto seorang pemuda di sana. Gumiya terbeliak.

"Tuan? Tapi, aku—"

"Dua puluh juta yen. Itu bayaranmu."

Gumiya tidak tahu apa yang lebih buruk dari ini.

Ia tidak bisa, ia tidak mungkin bisa membunuh orang semudah itu. Meski pun ia sangat membutuhkan uang, untuk membiayai semua perawatan Megurine Luka selama ini.

 _Pepatah mengatakan, cinta itu buta._

Tapi, darimana lagi ia akan mendapat uang sebanyak itu? Beberapa waktu berada di tempat ini, Gumiya tahu betul aturan main di sini, kesempatan tidak akan datang untuk dua kali.

"Saya tidak cukup yakin, tapi saya akan berusaha."

Si Tuan tergelak, tertawa keras.

"Benar, Nakagawa, benar! Seperti itulah dunia ini bekerja, hahahhahahaa!"

Gumiya memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Apakah ia adalah manusia yang akan melakukan segalanya demi uang? Demi mempertahankan hidup seorang gadis? Bahkan jika ia tahu bahwa ia mengemis kepada musuhnya sendiri?

 _Jawabannya, iya._

 _Benar, dirinya memang menyedihkan._

"Namanya Haneda Fukase. Ia mengganggu beberapa aktivitas kami. Dia adalah anak seorang dokter bedah bernama Haneda Ritsuo. Dia adalah ahli racun, beberapa anggota kami terbunuh karena sempat bersinggungan dengannya beberapa kali."

Gumiya masih terlihat ragu.

"Tenang saja, Nakagawa. Kau melakukan hal yang benar. Jika tidak ada harapan, kau harus mengambil jalan lain untuk mewujudkan impian kecilmu." si Tuan mulai berorasi, berusaha memengaruhi hati Gumiya yang sedang rapuh dan dilanda dilema.

Gumiya lebih berdebar daripada saat ia pertama kali melakoni kerja sebagai kurir narkotika. Keringat dingin terus menetes, nuraninya berteriak agar ia menolak, tapi mulutnya dengan lancang mendahului tanpa permisi.

"Aku terima."

"Kami menunggumu dalam satu minggu. Jika kau gagal, kami akan mencari yang lain. Sialan, mungkin kita harus menyewa salah satu dari Shion atau Tachibana." si Tuan menggerutu. Sembari mengitung surplus bayaran agar dapat memakai jasa dari keluarga pembunuh bayaran.

Gumiya tahu bahwa Haneda Fukase adalah orang yang sempat nekat menerobos Sugoroku sendirian. Ia berasal dari Karuta, namun Gumiya tidak tahu apa pangkatnya di sekolah itu. Ia tidak begitu mengenal dunia ini sebelumnya; sampai memaksa temannya untuk menjadi tamengnya. Gumiya hanya mencemaskan Luki, dan ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar Luki bisa bertahan ke depan. Gumiya tidak ingin menyesalinya.

"Akan aku kabari." Gumiya membungkuk, masih menggunakan etika di tempat busuk seperti ini. Ia kemudian segera pergi dari sana.

"Jika ini demi Luka, aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan membuatnya melihatku saat ia pertama kali membuka mata."

Gumiya hanya ingin berjuang di jalan yang telah ia yakini.

Demi apa yang ia cintai.

* * *

 _[ If it's to paint your wistful illusion, I have already run out of colors ] — Anti Clockwise_


End file.
